


Better Lock It

by lokihattere



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape in Chapter 7, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokihattere/pseuds/lokihattere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Felicity, and Barry have been best friends all their lives. When Felicity signs herself and Stiles up for a survival class they meet some interesting people including Derek and Oliver. However, Felicity has been burned before and Stiles has been used . So romance is not in their schedule, especially since the two plus Barry are hiding a secret. Oliver and Derek are on a mission to get on their radar while Barry attempts to defeat Leonard, a man who wronged him. Along the way they'll face sarcasm, jealousy, frozen parts, and disapproving parents.</p><p> </p><p>WIP/HAITUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Survival Class

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! I'm putting my works that aren't Bleach related on hold. I'm going through a Byakuya/Ichigo phase, so I can't concentrate on my other pairings. 
> 
> :) Thanks for understanding.

Stiles was quiet when he woke up, his eyes were blinking and his hair was adorably sticking up at all ends. "Stiles?" Felicity said going into his house and pushing him towards the stairs, "We are going to be late for your first day of school go get dressed." He took a step towards the stairs then leaned his cheek against the wall and closed his eyes. "I brought coffee honey." Immediately there was a difference in Stiles he turned toward her, whimpered and made grabby hands. She humored him and handed over the black coffee. "You're like a child Stiles. Come on, lets do something about your attire. First class is always the hardest besides we are both starting on our PhD and you promised we would car pool." Stiles made some kinda of flap with his hand and walked up the stairs. 

"Sorry Felicity," Stiles said with each step he took seconds seemed to pass by, "Late night working on a Formula for one of my old professors I couldn't let it go until I finished it." He yawned, "It's fine, not like if I haven't learned to live off redbull and pizza from the early years." Felicity looked around his room, "Well we're twenty two hun, the early years were technically real early years. How's your dad?" She picked up a shirt and sniffed it then threw it at him along with a black beanie. He looked at his pants then quickly ran into the closet and changed into cargo pants. 

"He's dandy, just started dating Scott's mother and things are weird and awkward all around but he's happy so I'm happy." He threw on the shirt and went into the bathroom to wash up his face. Stepping out he sighed, "Technically speaking, we are twenty two with eleven months and eight days. I want to have a small party and invite my cousin Jensen and his band to come play here with approximately maybe thirty people." 

Felicity began walking toward her car, "What for? We don't know thirty people our age who would want to come to our party." Stiles shrugged, "Our birthday is in twenty three days, we can definitely meet one or two people in that time." Felicity sighed, "I feel pressure now Stiles. I am going to have to invite fifteen people since that is my portion. Wait, does this mean thirty including you cousin and his friends or is this thirty with the addition of your cousin and his friends. Regardless I would have to find and befriend four to five people a week." Stiles rubbed her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, maybe we can cancel and just enjoy a quiet movie in with some of that chocolate mint ice cream we both love."  
Felicity smiled gratefully and started the car, "You know me the best Stiles." 

They arrived at the school with plenty of time to grab another coffee and arrive at the class first. Felicity smiled at Stiles when they entered a place that resembled a gym. "Felicity," Stiles said, "What is this? I thought you said we had a fun first class. You never said anything about gym." Felicity pouted, "Let's just for a second pretend that you don't work out by doing that parkour crap that usually ends up with you and broken bones or you in the hospital because dropping twenty four feet is not the best idea. I figure since we need a class that helps our body more than our brain and all of our other classes are basically brain stimulation." 

Stiles felt his face fall into depression, "This is not fun, you said fun. Also, parkour isn't stupid its all about defying gravity and the body's limitations as much as possible. Pushing everything we know beyond the limit." Felicity sighed, "You watched District B 13 again didn't you?" Stiles grinned, "David Bell is delicious with his five o'clock shadow and his abs." Felicity rolled her eyes, "Stiles, I would call you shallow except I know David Bell has an amazing reputation creating ways to help humanity be for lack of a word, better."  
People began arriving into the class and Felicity and Stiles lingered towards the front corner waiting for the instructors to arrive. The class seemed to fill up pretty fast all of a sudden and a group of people entered with a lot of commotion. They were surrounding four people who seemed to be the life of the party. Felicity and Stiles rolled their eyes towards each other then laughed. Sometimes some people were popular just because. They purposefully turned their back away from the crowd and began discussing the difference between stem cell research and yeast regeneration. Felicity was majored in computer sciences and Stiles in Molecular Genetics they found a common ground in everything because of their ability to absorb information like the brilliant people they were.

A loud laugh that made them flinch with how sharp it was had them turning their heads, obviously what the girl and her friends were used to. "Ollie," the girl with black hair and a crazy eye giggled, "I can be your partner for this class you know. Since Morel over here will be keeping Derek company." Oliver smiled and looked at Derek, "We decided to take this class together since we really need to get five years of absence out of our system, but thanks Helena." Helena pouted but just then the teacher walked in and he smiled as he walked around. "Everyone who wears heels, wedges, skirts, dresses, skinny jeans, or anything that would not be considered survival clothes will be kicked out of this course next class. Now, my name is Eddie, my purpose is to train you folks to survive as a Ranger of this state I can honestly same there are times when people can be really stupid. This is to help you get better at not sucking. I take this seriously and expect no fooling around. Now everyone whose name I call please move to my right side. " When everyone who he called had moved he looked around there was maybe five or six extra people, "You folks leave. You're not in this class." 

With groans they left and the teacher sat on the floor, "In a circle kiddos." Felicity and Stiles dropped near the teacher but not right next to him. "Alright, we will go clock wise and tell us what you're called, your major, and something special about you that you think will help you survive if you were stranded in the amazon."  
Stiles took a second to debate but finally decided and he rubbed his shoulder on Felicity who smiled. Their attention was grabbed by the Ollie guy. "My name is Oliver, I am actually not majoring in anything. My sister Thea and friend Roy are taking this course and I agreed to join them. My special thing would be myself, I was literally stranded on an island for five years so I think I have this down but they wanted to do it too along with my best friend Derek." 

The teacher smiled, "Oliver Queen, thought I recognized you welcome back.." Felicity looked at the man with the beautiful eyes and the rough but elegant exterior until Stiles elbowed her. She flinched and blushed while looking at Stiles bashfully. Stiles grinned at her and winked, in the mean time the next person was talking. "Thea and this is Roy, I'm in business and he's actually in business too. We have each other as special skills." Eddie laughed, "You two are like a Disney fairytale." Stiles whispered, "Cause they haven't met Scott and Alison."  
Eddie looked towards Stiles, "Mr. Stilinski is there something you want to share?" Stiles grinned, "Not my turn I just had a cough." Eddie gave him a look, "Your cough should be quieter then." Stiles nodded and purposefully looked innocent. Eddie sighed, "Next." The five o'clock shadow and piercing green eyes made Stiles bite his lip to prevent the babble that threatened to come out. 

"My name's Derek, I already have a degree as well, my special abilities are working in a wolf preservation my family owns." Felicity elbowed him this time and the two turned to look at each other. "I can see what the commotion was about this morning," Felicity said, "However, they're probably playboys with agendas." Stiles nodded, "Most likely. They all dress like playboys from the one percent class." Eddie cleared his throat, " Alright you two, if you're so eager to talk it's your turn." Felicity smiled, "Sorry about that." Stiles sighed, "Names Stiles, my major is Molecular Genetics not that it matters because I study everything, and my special skill is secret." Eddie looked at him, "Alright then Ms Smoak?" Felicity fidgeted, "Felicity Smoak, spelled S M O A K not S M O K E. My major lets call it computer sciences, Stiles is my special skill." Stiles poked her side and gave her a thumbs up. 

The rest of the class went and every now and then Stiles would make a remark on something. The class was dismissed a little early and Stiles yawned, "Coffee?" Felicity nodded as they walked out and towards their favorite coffee shop. "Stiles!" a voice cried out, "Wait up!" Stiles looked around for the person calling and he realized it was Thea. "Ms Queen," Stiles said, "How can I help you?" Thea was pulling Roy next to her, "Both Felicity and your major have to do with math right?" Stiles sighed, "To an extent, it has math as one of the ingredients however, it's not the only ingredient or the main ingredient." 

Roy grumbled something and Stiles felt something click in his mind, "Jackson's twin!" Roy looked at him with piercing eyes, "You know Jackson?" Stiles shrugged, "Know is such a complicated word. We grew up a few houses down from each other in a very small town." Roy nodded like if he understood while Thea looked interested. Felicity smiled at Thea, "Unfortunately we can't tutor because our plates are really full right now with our classes, and the internship, not to mention the special side projects and volunteering we do."  
Oliver and Derek came up behind Thea and Roy. "Where do you two volunteer." Oliver asked, "We can pay other people to volunteer there and then you two can help these two pass." Felicity indicated each place on her finger, "Animal control, the Sunshine Orphanage, the local Hospital, the Caregiving Center, and the Cemetery." Stiles nodded, "Except for every other week we volunteer at the local police department." Thea looked at them like they were crazy, "How do you two find time for all of that." Stiles shrugged, "Well we go to each one on different days, we are working on our PhD so the classes have harder assignments but they are way less. Also, Mr Billionaire Queen, we prefer to attend these places ourselves. Due to money people won't be genuine because they want to but because there is the promise of money. Thanks but no thanks." 

Felicity smiled and waved, "Sorry, but have a great day!" Roy grabbed Stiles shirt, "Thea needs this how about just one of you." Stiles tried pulling his shirt away and failed. "You and Jackson aren't so different. You folks need to learn to take no for an answer. Go to the tutoring center." He smiled and quickly pulled himself out of the shirt Roy was holding, "Good luck you can keep it!" He took Felicity's hand and pulled her towards the shop. Sticking his tongue out at the four when he was far away.

Thea scoffed, "Damn it I needed help on my math." Oliver looked at her and ruffled her hair, "Hey Derek and I could help you know." Thea looked unimpressed, "You passed with a sixty nine percent and dad had to give an entire new building to the school." Derek shook his head, "Don't even ask me, I had to have my mom donate new equipment to the football team." Roy looked at the two, "You are both embarrassing, I have an 'A'." Derek turned his stare to him, "Its the first day of classes, everyone has an A." Thea pouted as she watched Felicity and Stiles through the café window, "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to hire someone." 

Oliver looked at them, "Did they say PhD?" Derek nodded, "Smart." Thea rolled her eyes and walked away from them pulling Roy behind her. "I have to get to Queen's before mother gets there. I have a feelings she's going to want to talk about the scandal you wrapped me in last night." Oliver shoved Derek. Derek did not look amused, "I didn't pee on the cop now did I? I was actually hesitant to walk into class with you this morning. I'm heading out as well drop me off at Hales?" Oliver nodded and led the way to the car. Stiles and Felicity in the mean time were researching the two handsome fellows. "Stiles," Felicity said, "Queens Consolidated has a Applied Sciences division as well as Computer Sciences." Stiles looked over at her screen, "Hale's takes care of mostly military weapons. This means they probably kill people for research purposes. Since the two families are best friends something tells me the two are killing innocent people together." Felicity looked sad, "That kind of depresses me, they seemed like nice people." Stiles grumbled, "Except where they stole my two shirts. I have to meet Professor Allen want to go out tonight and test some of the equipment?" Felicity bit her lip, "Sure, lets build this city on rock and roll."


	2. Gadgets Serums and a Cold One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity might not have a meltdown anymore, and Barry gets a taste of the cold gun.

Professor Barry, Barry Allen to be exact, was an intense twenty five year old. He had gotten his PhD in Genetic Regeneration and Molecular Structure with a minor in History and Religions. He was fascinated by a lot of things and retained most of them. Stiles walked into his room wearing a description of unpleased as Barry liked to call it. An unpleased Stiles was not a good thing. "What's wrong?" he asked, "You have the look on your face." Stiles shrugged his shoulders something he did often, "Felicity signed us up for Eddie's survival class and I am not really interested in doing it but if I insist we drop out she might think she did something wrong." Barry nodded, "Felicity does take things to heart a little too much. Well, I have some amount of good news." Stiles looked at him, "Yes?" Barry pointed at the screen, "We have approval to test the formula against animals now. Do you think you can bring one in?" Stiles looked at his phone, "Maybe tomorrow? Today is the day at the orphanage. So the formula is good to go right? I want to take another look at it. Also, Felicity and me are going to try out a few of the gadgets we have made here as well as a few of the ones she has dedicated her time making." 

"Perfect," Barry said, "Would you two like some help? I understand that my abilities sometimes are useful." Stiles nodded, "Sure, I'll even ask to see if Cisco can come and we can have some Tacos or something. Should we meet on top of the old church bell tower?" Barry smirked, "It's acceptable. Just look over the formula that shouldn't take more than two or three hours then collect a couple of Vials of each serum. How are you holding up by the way?" Stiles took a breath and looked out the window, "I am still sleeping too long but the healing is fast. I haven't grown taller or broader all year. I have tested a few of my skin cells and it doesn't seem to be aging." Barry looked thoughtful, "You will probably never age, immortal from most things. You still can get a compromised immune system like a cold or a flu. Which means if it's an organism living in your body then you can't recover as fast as if you get hit by a semi or fall off a building." 

Stiles kept up with the computer as he worked the formula and replied, "Felicity keeps bringing me coffee so that I can wake up. As far as I know, there are no side effects that are too complicated. Felicity is who I'm worried about." Barry looked up from the scope he was at, "Why?" Stiles bit his lip then walked over to another computer and pulled up a few tests, "Her brain is like a computer because that is what happened. Like a computer her brain capacity is to remember everything but the tests show the brain waves as time passes are becoming slower, less room and too much things. That's why tonight we have to test some of these maybe injecting it to her upper spine it might help. Like adding an extra 4 Gigs to the computer by connecting a USB." Barry smiled, "Brilliant. Alright then, and her computer skills are excelling or down grading?" Stiles grinned, "That woman is rocking at the computer stuff." 

Barry huffed, "When isn't that gorgeous woman rocking?" Stiles paused in his work, "Something I should know about Barry?" Barry laughed and almost dropped a vial before catching it quickly, "Are you serious?" Stiles smirked, "No, not really but things were getting too complicated too quickly and I needed to break the tension." Barry smiled in understanding and they continued to work quietly.

Oliver arrived at the office and took off his tie, "Diggle, is there any appointments that I have or can I go home?" Diggle was giving him a look that said run or 'You mother is here." Oliver turned to go and ran into Moira who smiled sweetly, "Oliver." Oliver grinned, "Mother, what are you up to?" Moira looked at her son with fondness, "Oliver, you missed the CEO meeting and I had to tell them you were taking care of some family business. Where were you?" Oliver gave her the survival course hand book, "Thea needed me to do something with her. So from now until the course is over I will be needing every week Tuesday and Thursday mornings off." Moira did not look impressed, "Survival? After five years do you really think you need it?" Oliver let out a breath very loudly, "No mother but I do need Thea happy and that's what I'm going to do. I told you to let Walter handle the company it was too soon for me." 

Moira rubbed Oliver's should, "I'm sorry son, maybe I can talk to him about taking over if you need more time." Oliver nodded then opened his computer. It was on a blue screen, "Diggle send someone form the I.T department." Diggle nodded and walked out of the room. "You should hire a EA for Walter when he takes over. Mother I hate to run but I want to talk to Derek about setting up a fundraiser for the local orphanage Sunshine." Moira looked surprised, "What brought this up?" Oliver smiled sweetly, "I'm a giving person." He kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the elevators. Just in time to run into Diggle and the I.T man who looked like he was fifty. "Correct my computer." he told the man and indicated to Diggle they were leaving.

Hale Industries was a very strict place, Talia Hale ran everything with a tight leash and even walking in was a difficulty to Oliver. "Sir you must relinquish your weapon at the desk." the guard was saying. Oliver called Derek, "There's an issue down stairs." He hung up before Derek could say anything. "What are you doing here Queen?" a female voice asked, "Aren't you supposed to be recovering from a hangover or dating some skank of the week?" Turning he saw Allison Argent and a boy who looked more like a puppy with a dislocated jaw than a person. 

"Argent," he said with a smile, "No skank of the week today. I want to hold a Gala for the Sunshine orphanage and need to talk to Derek about it." Allison looked impressed, "Those five years did change you. Our friends work with those kids and trust me they need the money." Oliver nodded, "Nothing like us one percent population to throw money towards the needy." Allison rolled her eyes but looked over at the boy next to her, "This is Scott McCall, he's my fiancé." Oliver's eyes opened wide, "How is Mr Argent taking it?" "Terrible." Derek said, "Scott here needs to watch out for my step father." Allison smiled, "My father won't do anything he's afraid of Scotts friends who are deadly protective of him." Scott smiled and Oliver found himself falling for the kid, "Stiles and Felicity are scary." Oliver wanted to pet the kid then paused, "Wait, Felicity is a blonde with glasses. Stiles is like a little hipster kid?" Scott frowned at him, "I'm deadly protective too you know." Derek ruffled his hair, "He meant nothing by it Scott. They're in the class Thea and Roy are taking." 

Scott smiled, "That must have been Felicity not Stiles who signed them up. He hates the outdoors during the day and I'm pretty sure that she did it with some excuse for body honing and brain honing." Allison looked at the two, "Good Luck with them. They're in a world of their own but be nice because Scott isn't the only protective friend they have. In fact it's sort of funny how they made one or two really dangerous friends." Oliver rose an eyebrow and smiled, "Dangerous?" Allison looked deep in though and Scott glared in an adorable manner, "Don't bother them." Derek pointed out the doors, "Don't you two have a cake testing or something?" Allison grabbed Scott's arm and began pulling him towards the door, "See you two later!" 

Oliver looked at Derek, "We need to get to the club and talk about certain subjects. Also, tell security Diggle needs to keep his gun when we visit because he won't let me go up without him and he won't leave his gun." Derek nodded and started going outside, "I'll let Cora know to update the system." They drove towards the club and Derek stopped at a place to get food on the way. "You know what I find weird?" Oliver said, "These two people are obviously connected in our lives and we've never met them." Derek took a bite of the fries in the bag and shrugged, "University and College kids are all connected. Someone knows someone who knows someone I wouldn't think much into it. Speaking of which, did the divers find the boat?" Derek shoved another fry in his mouth, "They did and the crew bodies to go with it. There was the body of your father we have extracted as well." 

Oliver punch the dashboard and left a hole on top. Derek sighed, "You're paying for that." Oliver didn't reply but looked out the window and Diggle was playing a game on his phone.

Felicity and Stiles were the first ones to arrive at the church tower and the entire way they had discussed the possibility of Felicity having a melt down. They spread out the food and Felicity sat back in the chair as Stiles made the syringe ready for use. Barry and Cisco were walking up the stairs obviously arguing about something. Seconds later they appeared. "How did you convince the church to lend you this tower again?" Cisco asked. Stiles smiled, "Felicity and I told them we were homeless and if we could install a door for our privacy. They were okay with it just cautioned us not to jump off the building." 

Felicity rolled her shoulders a few times, "Alright, lets test this stuff so I can stop worrying about a meltdown. By melt down I actually mean my brain not healing and it slowly draining out of my ears." Barry shook his head, "Not a pleasant vision please stop talking." Stiles filled up a syringe and nodded at Cisco to strap Felicity down, "This is attempt number one, Cisco make note the amount I'm using is one ounce of my blood and one ounce of the serum. If anything were to happen my blood should help balance any negative response." Barry was next to Felicity holding her hand as Stiles allowed the liquid to do their work. 

Felicity flinched at the pain of having very thick needles in her neck but she didn't make a noise. "Alright we should see how long until it has an effect. We need brain scans to be able to monitor the progress. Felicity how are you feeling?" Felicity groaned but felt her brain feel fresh. "My mind feels like bliss. For the first time in a long time I feel relaxed." Felicity was moved under one of the computer scans, Barry was at the computer inspecting them. "We were correct, I think the serum by itself should actually work Stiles." Stiles and Cisco neared the images. "We will have to make a stronger serum, this one seems to work but already the effects are fading." Felicity told them, "It comes back with a killer headache as well."   
Barry nodded, "As you can see the side where the blood was injected actually irritated the brain so we will use a stronger serum and no blood. If we are left with no choice we have an unlimited tap right here." He patted Stiles who grinned, "You Vaunt to Drink mi blood." He said in very corny accent. "We can study it more tomorrow," Felicity said, "I'm calling it a night." Cisco was looking out the window, "It looks like some people are barely starting their night." 

"Yeah," Stiles said, "Well dad had the day shift today so at least I know the ambulance isn't for him. Felicity do you need a guide home?" Felicity was released from the chair, "Yes please. I'm sorry Cisco I know you wanted to try out the gadgets." Cisco shrugged, "No problem little lady we can try them out later this week. I prefer to get you in tip top shape." Felicity looked at the scans on the computer, "I don't feel that horrible." Stiles led her towards the stairs, "Hey time for home right now, don't worry about anything else." Cisco right behind them waving a good bye to Barry. 

Barry worked at tweaking the formula a bit more for the next few hours, every now and then a cop car would pass extremely close. He was so engrossed by the formula of the serum that he startled when the window caved into itself. He had jumped and somehow managed to trip onto the floor. It wasn't until everything was quiet again that he began groaning and getting up. "What the hell was that?" he muttered. Suddenly a gun was pointed at his face and a man with googles and a parka stared back at him. Frowning he lifted his hand up quickly, "There's nothing worth stealing here." 

The man smirked and looked around, "Isn't this supposed to be a church?" Barry shrugged, "It is we just use it for science and making the world a better place." The man walked closer to Barry, something beyond Barry catching his attention. "What's that behind you?" he asked, "Those look like weapons." Barry shook his head, "No, they're gadgets. They haven't been tested yet." The man ignored him and walked towards the weapons picking up a certain gun that was labeled as Sub Zero. "I'm taking this." he said. Barry tried to grab for it but the man pulled the trigger and the blast hit his abdominal area. Barry curled into himself with a scream that had the man covering Barry's mouth. A smirk on the man before he was out the window and down the building. "Help," Barry whispered as oblivion closed in, "Please help."


	3. In the Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Stiles obtain new friends, Roy makes promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, and thanks for reading this story. The first three chapters are basically introductions to some of the characters and a foundation of trust is building. I will be concentrating on three couples Felicity and Oliver, Stiles and Derek, and Barry with Leonard (Captain Cold). Thanks! :)

Barry woke up with a gasp, the pain returned and felt ten fold. "Easy!" a voice sternly told him, "You've been hit by sub zero and you're lucky you're not dead." His vision was blurry but he managed to put a face to the figure. "Stiles?" he said, "What happened?" Stiles sat on his bed, "Well that's kind of what I want to know. I left Felicity at home and was finally getting to sleep but I ended up remembering I had left my phone here. I came in to find you on the floor with frost bite on half your organs. It's taken you about two weeks to recover. The good thing is your fast speed and metabolism burned through the frost eventually." 

Barry thought back, "There was a man, he took Cisco's cold gun." Stiles flinched, "Yeah we're well aware." Barry tried to sit up and Stiles pushed him back down. "Stiles what are you saying?" Stiles looked at him, "I called Cisco to come help me set up the bed and fortify the windows. Basically make them unbreakable. He took one look at you and knew. He's been beating himself up about it. It hasn't helped that the guy who took it was a criminal and is now using it to rob banks." Barry sighed, "Poor Cisco. I tried taking it but that's when he shot me. Beamed me? Froze me?" 

Cisco walked in, " Blasted sounds better. His face or at least he's been all over the news. Apparently even the vigilante has been having trouble with him. I am so sorry Barry. I honestly should have locked them up or something." Barry shook his head, "It's not your fault Cisco. We knew exactly what we were doing taking the gadget from a secure facility and now that we have made the building stronger we won't make that mistake again." Cisco smiled weakly at him, "Here's a picture of him. I've named him Captain Cold for obvious reasons."

Barry frowned, "Naming villains encourages them Cisco." Grinning Stiles got up, "Cisco can you continue looking into a way to turn up the heat on Captain Cold? I've got that damn survival class with Felicity. Which by the way Barry thumbs up on finding a longer time for the effects to last. I adjusted a few incompletions you had and we tried it out on her. She hasn't felt anything but relaxation. There have been a few side effects but nothing lasting." He waved a farewell to them and rushed out to his car. He would be maybe fifteen minutes late if he ran every intersection on green 

Felicity pouted as she attempt to make a fire with two sticks and failed miserably. She wanted to break both sticks in half but realized that would probably make her get a bad grade on the lesson. As she looked around people had fires going already, nothing big, but more than what she had. Sticking her tongue out in concentration she decided she wouldn't give up. A hand was placed on her arm and she looked up into blue eyes then fell on her butt where she had been crouching from surprise. "Ow," she said then from where she was on the floor she looked at Oliver, "Mr Queen?" Oliver smiled charmingly at her, or at least she thought it was charming. 

"Felicity," he said, "Please, Mr Queen was my father. Call me Oliver." Felicity nodded, "Of course. How can I help you? I mean if you need help? Actually I am sort of busy maybe I can help you after class?" Oliver pointed at her sticks, "You won't start a fire like that do you want my help?" Felicity turned red, "Oh right you were on an island for five years!" Oliver looked at her carefully, "Yes." Felicity winced, "Sorry, I mean obviously you would know about starting fire's since you had to start a lot I bet over the years. I mean not that you like to be reminded about it." Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, "Felicity, it's fine. Do you want help?" 

Suddenly his had was shoved off her shoulder and she retreated a few steps. It took Oliver a second to note it had been Stiles that had pulled her back from him. "It's okay Oliver," Stiles said with a frown, "We can figure it out on our own that is the point of this assignment isn't it?" Oliver forced a smile, "Of course it is. Just didn't see you here and your poor partner needed company." Stiles smirked, "Yes but with me I know she won't get an STD along with that company." Felicity turned red and smack Stiles on the shoulder, "Stiles!" Stiles turned along with Felicity and walked quickly away.

Thea looked like she wanted to laugh, "You're horrible at this. I never thought I would see the day. Did the island do this to you?" Derek also had a little smirk, "You were cockblocked by a sarcastic best friend when has that happened?" Roy looked at Oliver, "Don't take it too hard. Stiles is the town Sheriff's son and Felicity is his best friend. He's a bit over protective of her ever since her mother was murdered by some unknown person, with her father MIA she moved in with the Stilinski's." Thea kissed Roy, "You're so well informed, did you talk to Jackson?" Roy nodded and fed more twigs to the small fire. 

Across the room Felicity was scolding Stiles, "That was not nice Stiles, you made the poor guy speechless." Stiles shrugged, "He's just not used to having people stand up to him like that. It'll be fine. Besides more importantly, Barry woke up. Said Captain Cold did blast him and Cisco is working on something to take him down. Felicity nodded, "Makes sense. Want to try going out tonight? As in an actual spin on the town?" Stiles bit his lip in concentration as he looked around the supplies he had, he tossed a few drops of accelerate on the stick he had and hit two of the flints together. That caused the entire stick to catch on fire and he flinched as he quickly let it go. Unfortunately he let it go onto Felicity's shoe and she squealed trying to get it off. Stiles only stepped on her shoe twice before putting the fire out. 

Looking around the entire class stared at them and Eddie sighed, "Stiles where will you find chemicals in the wild?" Stiles pointed at himself, "On my person. I never go anywhere without them. You don't know when you're going to be stranded on an island and need a fire big enough to be rescued within a day and not say five years because it takes you that long to learn. I also never go anywhere without my satellite phone for calls home when I'm stranded on let's say an island? Or you know a.." Eddie slammed his hand on the desk, "Enough. Just teach Felicity to make a fire without chemicals because I know she doesn't carry them randomly in her pocket." 

Felicity raised her hand, "No but I do always carry two phones, my tablet, and a mini tablet that all connect to any satellite from anywhere in the world. So I would be rescued within the day as well." Eddie sighed, "Just make a damn fire already." Felicity turned to the two sticks and pouted, "If my GPA goes down because of you Stiles I will be very put out." 

Derek wanted to laugh, Oliver could see it. "Shut up and don't even Derek." he hissed. Derek 's smile showed his two bunny teeth, "Basically they blamed you for being on the island for five years. That's is what they just did right?" Oliver kicked Derek and walked out of the room like a child. A soft hand on his arm stopped him, "Oliver?" He turned to see Felicity, "Felicity?" She smiled sadly at him, "I am sorry, about Stiles. I mean what Stiles said. He doesn't have a mouth to brain filter so it's always getting him into trouble. Kind of like me, sometime my mouth just sucks." Oliver's eyes opened wide and Felicity turned red, "I mean the situations my mouth gets me into sucks. Not the other kind of sucking. I mean not that the other kind of sucking is bad. I mean to each his own right? I'll stop talking now." 

Oliver placed his hand on her hand that was still on his arm, "Thank you. It's okay Felicity. It is hard sometimes but I am learning to get over the bad jokes." Felicity winced, "They weren't jokes to us Oliver. We weren't making fun of you or anything please understand we were just technically speaking." Oliver let go of her hand, "I understand. You should get back to the class I have another meeting at work." Felicity waved at him once before entering the classroom.  
"You hurt her I'll kill you and no one will find your body. Ever." Stiles said from behind Oliver. Oliver looked confused for a second, "How did you get here? She just walked in through the only door to the class room and I didn't see you some out." Stiles glared at him, "Trust me on my promise if you hurt her Queen." He walked into the class room after Felicity. Oliver shook his head and began walking towards his car. 

Derek watched as Stiles entered the room, he couldn't remember when the young man had left but he did. Thea kicked him under the table, "You're as bad as my brother." Derek looked at her and stood up, "No, I don't run the risk of embarrassing myself like him." He also left the classroom since the assignment was completed. Thea sighed then an idea entered her head, "Roy let's go make new friends." She dragged him over to where Stiles and Felicity were talking.  
They stopped talking as the Thea and Roy arrived. "So my brother and his lug of a friend left and we're left all alone. We should partner up." Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You already have Roy." Thea rolled her eyes, "Yeah but the last week when we have to go to the mountains and survive for a week we will be in larger groups. I have all the muscle I need with my brother and Derek and Roy, I need brains which would be you and Felicity." Felicity smiled, "We would love to help." Stiles looked at her with a twitching eye, "We would?"

Thea smacked Stiles on the arm, "You're an ass did you know that?" Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I did." Thea grinned, "Awesome, let's be friends." Felicity squealed, "Yes! Our party is this weekend and we haven't found many friends to go. You two are invited." Roy looked at Thea in horror, "Thea?" Thea smiled, "Can I bring a friend or two?" Felicity found herself nodded, "Yes please do." She opened her tablet and pressed a few buttons, Thea and Roy her binges on their phones. "I've sent you two invites." 

"Alrighty, class is dismissed please be prepared for tarps next Tuesday and enjoy the weekend." Eddie told them before walking out of the class. Thea looked at Stiles, "You place?" 

"Yeah my cousin is in a band and they'll be in town this weekend. They promised to play." 

Thea grabbed his arm, "Not your place. As your new friend you two and the band can use my brother's club. I'll call and close it for Saturday."

Stiles was about to protest but he was pushed into Roy, "Take him to Oliver's store to buy an outfit. I'm taking Felicity." 

Felicity frowned, "But Barry." Stiles felt warm that Thea wanted to hang out with Felicity, "I'll check on him. Cisco was with him and he said he was fine. Before we go shopping I'll drop by our place." Felicity flashed a 100 watt toothy smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. 

Roy looked at Stiles, "Is Barry a pet dog?" Stiles glared at Roy, "No." 

When they got to the church Roy looked skeptical at being there. Stiles felt it rude to just leave him in the chapel so instead he brought him upstairs. "Roy," Stiles told him before they went to the door, "Promise me regardless of who asks and who you know you will not speak of this." Roy looked at him, "Why?" Stiles bit his lip, "Because many good people would die. Promise on Thea or go downstairs." Roy seemed to debate it a while before he said, "I swear on Thea." 

Stiles opened the door to find Cisco fiddling with another gun and Barry poking at his belly button. "I ordered pizza on the way here you should be able to get your glucose back up." 

Barry smiled at Roy, "Whose your friend? Another meta?" Roy felt himself smile back at Barry, "I'm Roy. What's a meta?" Cisco slid over to him, "A human with powers." Stiles moved over to Barry and took a stethoscope pressing it on the area that had been covered in frost bite. He began poking with his other hand. "Barry meet Roy, Cisco meet Roy, Roy meet Barry and Cisco. His woman will be hosting the birthday party at their club. Now silence so I can make sure the organs are working." 

After several minutes of intense poking, scans, and Cisco assisting in a biopsy Barry was good to go. "That was a close call," Cisco said, "But I think I have just the weapon to defeat Captain Cold." Roy did a double take at the gun Cisco was holding, "Captain Cold? Are you fighting villains? Is that what happened to Barry?" Cisco pouted, "Captain Cold apparently before he was Captain Cold decided to hide in the church. He found Barry and the Ice Gun then blasted Barry before he disappeared into the night taking the gun with him. That's what I do by the way, I build gadgets." Roy seemed shocked and so Stiles pulled him over to the seat and a knock sounded at the door. 

A little old nun came in and looked around, "Oh you children with your toys and innocence. They pizza man is downstairs, I just came to tell you." Roy looked at her, "Toys?" Stiles kicked him on the way out the door, "Thank you sister. I'll grab the pizza and walk you down." The nun patted his cheek, "what a sweet boy." They left and Cisco whistled, "They are too old school to know what's up Roy." Roy looked at Barry, "So what do you do?" Barry pointed at vials, "Stiles and I are working with chemicals to regenerate and heal faster. We have managed some about of success. Then I've apparently been in coma for about two weeks." 

Cisco did a so/so hand, "More like two and a half." Stiles walked in, "Don't worry Barry. I've taken over your classes as a favor. You can pay me back by making sure I pass the internship. Speaking of favors Roy, ever since the Gala for the orphanage Felicity and I have free time if you still need help in math." Cisco shook his head, "He already asked me Stiles. Don't you worry about him." Roy looked confused but Stiles agreed, "No one teaches Math better than a Math professor." Roy stood in another shock, "Professor, Internship, how old are you?!" 

"Felicity, Barry, and I," Stiles pointed to himself, "Are twenty five. Cisco is twenty one. I only have two masters, Felicity as well. Barry you have two and a PhD right? Cisco has one masters and two PhD. He's brilliant." Roy swallowed hard, "You all are." Stiles handed Roy a box of pizza, gave one to Cisco, put on in the fridge, took two for himself, and gave four boxes to Barry.

Roy ate his pizza and by the time he was done the three other men were already working on something. "Why do you guys eat so much?" Stiles took a knife and stabbed his arm, which healed immediately, "I need it for my regeneration purposes. Cisco has always been smart but he needs more food as he uses his brain just like when sleeping, every time your brain is used you need calories. And Barry, why don't you show him. He promised on his lover he won't tell." Barry smirked, "Ready?" He took off, running in circles, then up the wall and on the roof. Finally he stopped in front of Roy, "I run fast, but not only that just imagine everything about me is fast. I metabolize fast, I heal fast, I run fast, and I regenerate as well so I don't age. I tested my skin cells." 

Roy seemed impressed, "I wish I could tell you about this other secret I know. I can't because I also promised it on Thea. It would all make so much sense." Stiles grinned, "That's fine. We encourage secrets here right boys?" Cisco nodded, "So where is Felicity?" Stiles pointed at Roy, "With Thea, his woman, shopping for Saturday." Roy jumped up, "Which you have to do as well. Thea's going to kill me, let's go." Barry shouted, "Bring me some sushi!"

Roy took him to a store where everything looked expensive, finally after what felt like the seventh outfit Stiles pulled Roy out of the store. "No." Roy shrugged, "I tried." Stiles patted his back, "And I salute you for that." Just then someone shoved past them and pushed Stiles into a fake palm tree with enough force the pot broke and cut into his side. He knew his ribs were the only keeping the ceramic from piercing his lungs. He pulled off from the pot and Roy grimaced while Stiles pulled a giant sharp piece from his side. "Ow." he whispered, "Just cause I heal doesn't mean I don't feel." Roy looked at him in sympathy, "Let's get you home." Blood stained his clothes and they quickly left.

When Stiles arrived home there was Felicity's car and a red convertible in the driveway so Roy parked outside. He whistled at the house, it wasn't big but it was a two story with a dock out to the lake and a large yard. "Nice digs." he told Stiles. "It took about six years of working sixteen hour shifts plus going to school and then remodeling it. So thank you for appreciating it." Roy opened the door to his car, "I work as a manager for Oliver's club but before that it was a closet with a small sack of a bed and a bathroom. No kitchen, no TV, so I get working hard for something." Stiles shoved his shoulder against Roy's, "Good. I want to build a tree house you should come over and help." 

The girls were sitting on the couch they smiled at the boys, Felicity running to Stiles. "Thea bought me the most gorgeous dress for Saturday Stiles. You have to see it!" Thea flapped her hand, "Consider it a birthday present, you're so sweet." Roy sat next to Thea, "We couldn't find anything for Stiles." Felicity looked sad, "What? Oh no." Stiles shook his head, "No that's fine. I had an accident at the mall so I wanted to go change." Thea got up and finally saw the blood,  
"That looks like a lot are you okay?" Felicity sighed, "What happened, go ahead and change upstairs honey. We'll wait here." 

Thea looked at Roy, "What happened babe?" Roy shrugged, "It was really fast. Some douche just pushed in between us while we were looking for a store and I was going to chase after him but Stiles was bleeding." Stiles hollered, "I'm fine it was a flesh wound." Felicity sat on the couch, "I wish he would be more careful he's so reckless and clumsy." Stiles walked down the stairs, "Because you're one to talk." 

"I fall or injure myself less times than you do Stiles." 

"Can you stop telling our new friends my faults? You'll scare them off." 

Thea pointed at the two, "You make such a cute couple." 

"No," Stiles said, "No we really don't." 

Felicity pouted, "Hey, it's not for lack of trying. We attempt to date once."

"But it ended with me telling her I didn't see her as anything more than a sister."

"And then told me and I quote, 'Your lack of penis makes mine dry up.' and I didn't know how to respond to that." 

Roy looked at Thea, "Isn't Derek gay as well?" 

Thea shook her head, "Bisexual. Open to all types of sexi times. Anyways you two, we have to head home since Oliver and Derek had plans for dinner. Stiles feel better, Felicity, I'll be here around four to get ready for the party on Saturday."

They said their goodbyes and Stiles looked at Felicity, "Roy knows, he promised not to say anything." 

"That's fine then. Are you okay though?" 

Stiles shook his head, "It hurt Felicity, I wanted to die with how bad it hurt. It healed quickly at least." Felicity hugged him, "I'm spending the night." 

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview Chapter 4-
> 
> "I've liked you since I saw you chewing on that damn pen in concentration, you don't believe how frustrated I was not being able to talk to you Felicity."
> 
> "You froze me and left me for dead. Now you're asking questions like we're friends?"


	4. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party in the club, Oliver asks someone for a date, and if you squint, Barry VS Captain Cold
> 
> **Couldn't help but make Jared and Stiles cousins. Be prepared for J2 cross over for one chapter only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, moving this story along!

Saturday arrived faster then Stiles would have like, along with his favorite cousin. He'd been sleeping peacefully when the front door slammed opened and he jumped in his bed. "Honey!" his cousin cried out, "I'm home!" Stiles groaned rolled over and covered his head. It didn't take long before feet pounded on the stairs and his bedroom door was opened. He peeked his head out of the cocoon he'd made.  
Jared smiled, "Hey cousin dearest." Stiles and him shared the moles and pale skin, the puppy eyes and the exotic eyes. That was basically all from his deceased mother's side. "Coffee?" Stiles asked. Jared shook his head, "Jensen's here, along with Chris and Steve." Stiles whimpered and dug himself further into the covers. Jared frowned, "We are kind of tired." Stiles blinked owlishly at him and suddenly he was being rolled then fitted into his cousin's arms. Jensen and the other men walked in and found their own spots on the extremely large bed. Stiles smiled contently and drifted back to sleep. 

That was how Felicity found them, all sleeping happily. She brought out the flour and eggs since she thought they would enjoy some pancakes. True enough as she started making them and bacon a yawn came from the stairs and she saw Jensen. Oh that man was strong and a beauty, not to mention that delicious five o'clock shadow he carried so well. "What a beautiful sight this morning," he said and winked at her. "Stop flirting with me Jensen. I know women scare you." Jensen reached over and hugged her tightly, "You don't." Chris laughed, "Are you hitting on her for more bacon? Felicity don't listen to his charms we brought gifts." Steve was right behind him grinning, "Alright let the woman cook already and I didn't mean that in a sexist tone. I'll help pretty lady." He pulled her out of Jensen's arms and hugged her. Pretty soon Jensen and Chris had joined them. Shuffled steps were heard and as a group they turned to look at Jared and Stiles blinking at them without really seeing them.

"They are so related," Felicity said, "Stiles, Jared, coffee and creamer are on the counter." They walked over and stared at the cups without moving. Then they turned with the saddest eyes to look at the group. Jensen sighed, "Damn puppy eyes." He began pouring the coffee and made Jared's extra sweet while handing Stiles his black. Felicity finished serving the pancakes and bacon. She tossed sausages to cook while they ate. "How's the pack?" she asked. 

Jensen was the alpha to a pretty large pack in the Texas parts. Felicity never understood but she accepted him like she accepted Scott's small pack of four. "They're good," Jensen said, "All problems are resolved and a moment of piece came up. I'm glad we got to visit you two for your big twenty third birthday. Any special men we should know about?" Jared growled, "Sorry, instinct." Stiles laughed, "None. Barry is going to be there tonight. He'll love to see you." Chris sighed, "How did the three most klutzy people become friends." Stiles coughed, "It just happened, but speaking of klutzy. Do you guys remember Dr Wells?" Jared's eyebrow lifted, "Yes."

"He experimented on us with some energetic device we still haven't figured out." Stiles said, looking at Felicity. "He changed us," Felicity's hands twitched and she took off her glasses. Stiles stabbed himself with a fork, "I can heal from anything. We tried silver bullets, knives, bombs, ceramic last night." Jared felt done eating, "Why didn't you call us?" Chris looked at Stiles and Felicity, "By tried you mean you went out and picked some fights didn't you?" Stiles shrugged, "Felicity talks to machines, I mean she can control them with her mind. You should see it. When Barry was blasted she made an ATM go crazy." 

Steve patted Felicity's back, "Are there any negative side effects?" Felicity shook her head, "None, well my brain was melting but Stiles and Barry fixed it. Barry is a little speedster. He runs extremely fast for a person. We have tested up to 500 miles per every five minutes and we seem to be eating as much food as you guys do." Jensen looked at the plates that were al finished, "Hey I hadn't even noticed. So used to everyone eating like us." Stiles leaned over and placed his forehead on Jared's, "It's not important now or then. Just look at it like being nearly indestructible." Chris laughed, "Sound's like you are kid." Felicity bit her lip and Steve felt her tense. "What?" Jensen asked. 

"Well he still feels pain," Felicity said, "Unlike werewolves his heart can't adapt to the amount of stress the neurotically signals and eventually if something is too great his heart will stop. Small things though are fine even small bombs. That means what would kill a normal man won't kill Stiles. Like you werewolves have your weakness he has his. My fix isn't permanent and Barry will never age. It all has negative sides just like being creatures of the night." Stiles chuckled then started laughing, "They're werewolves not vampires Felicity."  
The door bell rang and Felicity looked at the clock, "That must be Thea. Did Stiles tell you we're holding everything at her brother's club?" Jensen nodded, "He text. We can go on ahead and start setting up?" The door bell rang again. "Sounds good," Jared said, "You can help set up and we can catch up." Felicity opened the door to see Thea and Roy standing there. "What took you?" Thea said walking in, "Let's get ready to party!" She stopped in the doorway staring at the men, "Why are you all attractive?" 

Stiles smiled "Thea Queen meet my cousin Jared Ackles- Padalecki, his husband Jensen. Jensen's best friends Chris and Steve. They're also married." Thea waved, "Hello, this is Roy my lover. Is your band good?" Roy put his hand on her shoulder, "Thea." Thea nodded, "Right, just kidding I bet you guys rock." Jensen smirked at her, "We do a little more than just rock. Roy why don't you join us in setting up and the girls can get ready and meet us?" Thea pulled on Felicity's arm, "Sound like a plan see you at the club." They disappeared upstairs. Roy looked at Stiles, "Do they have powers as well?" 

Stiles started pulling him outside, "They're werewolves from Texas." Roy looked at Jensen whose green eyes seem to glow eerily, "I see." Stiles waved at Jensen, "It's fine. He swore on his woman." Roy rolled his eyes, "Can you not call her my woman, she'll kill me if she feels I allowed it." Jared pointed at the RV station in the driveway, "We can take the RV if you want to ride with Roy?" Roy shrugged, "Thea will be taking her car so I can just pick it up tomorrow?" They all agreed to get in the RV and headed towards the club. 

Night came fast and soon the band was ready to go and people were showing up. Thea had invited about one hundred extra people to make it crowded. Barry and Cisco found Stiles with no problem. "You made it!" Stiles said, "I'm glad. Barry, Jared will be happy to see you. Cisco you two will get along as well." The party had been going on an hour when Barry grabbed Stiles' head and turned him towards the entrance. Thea and Felicity were making their way down the stairs. Felicity Had her hair down instead of it's usual ponytail and a gold dress that left nothing to the imagination. Stiles ran up the stairs and stuck his arms out to escort the ladies. Roy was at the bottom waiting for Thea. "Thea," Felicity hugged her, "Thank you this is amazing." 

Oliver and Derek showed up behind Thea and Roy. Derek gave a simple "Happy Birthday you two." Oliver smiled at them, "I got you two birthday presents." Felicity frowned, "This is more than enough." Oliver handed them each a box, "Nonsense. I got them for free because of our company's I.T. department." That quieted the two and Felicity shook Oliver's hand, "Thank you." Stiles tried shaking it and Derek quickly took it from him, "I wouldn't do that. It's fragile." Thea took the boxes, "I'll put them next to the presents table." Roy accompanied her and the four were left in a tense silence. Felicity looked around, "Again thank you." Oliver smiled, "The band is great. How about I get you a drink?" He extended his arm and looking quickly at Stiles who nodded at her she left with Oliver.

Stiles looked at Derek, who looked very attractive in his leather jacket and jeans, "Thank you for celebrating with us." Derek nodded, "No problem. Is this your cousin's band?" Stiles did a so/so hand, "Jared's husband is the singer, technically Jared doesn't actually have anything to do with the band." Jared showed up behind Stiles, "That's because I'm tone deaf Stiles. Who is this?" Stiles pointed at Derek, "Jared meet Derek Hale, best friend of the club's owner. Derek Hale, meet my cousin Jared." Derek stretched his arm out and shook Jared's hand, "Thank you for coming." Jared shrugged, "Anything for my spoiled cousin." Stiles pouted, "I'm only spoiled by you, it's not like if I asked to be." Jared laughed, "Well I want to dance and Jensen will flip if I do it with anyone not you." Derek looked at the two, "I'm going to find Oliver please enjoy yourselves."

Jared pulled Stiles onto the dance floor and the two began to dance. They also danced in the same way, limbs going everywhere and people avoided getting hit. "Those two are ridiculously adorable." Thea said, "Roy let's go dance." 

Felicity and Oliver were in a booth talking about random things. "So what was the first thing you ate after coming back from the island?" Felicity asked taking another drink of whatever she had. Oliver looked at her for a second, the lips wrapped around the straw. "Oliver?" she asked. Oliver snapped out of it, "Ice Cream." Felicity grabbed his arm and squeezed, "Oh I can't imagine five years without ice cream! I love chocolate mint flavored." Oliver looked down at her arm and grinned, "Well I couldn't get this body if the island had ice cream." Felicity poked at his forearms, "I've noticed. I mean not noticed. Right?" Oliver gave her a toothy smile, "I know you want to be here with Stiles, would you mind getting coffee later though?" Felicity pointed at herself, "Me?" Oliver grinned, "Yes you. I've liked you since I saw you chewing on that damn pen in concentration, you don't believe how frustrated I was not being able to talk to you Felicity." Felicity tilt her head in an adorable way that made Oliver reach over the table and give her a small peck on the lips. 

Barry had been enjoying the party, after the close call of almost dying which Stiles said was impossible, until Cisco walked over to him with a freaked out face. "Cisco?" he asked. Cisco pointed at his phone, "The tower is being attacked by someone." Barry nodded, "I'll handle it can you tell Felicity so she can take care of any electronic or computer loose ends?" Cisco took off into the crowd again and Barry went outside of the club before running toward the tower. He arrived pretty fast and stopped right outside to see Leonard shooting at the fortified windows. "You won't be able to break in again." he shouted.

Leonard jumped down near Barry and pointed his gun at him, "I thought you were dead." Barry scoffed, "I wasn't. Just knocked out a while." Leonard hummed under his breath. "What?" Barry asked stepping back in case he had to run. "Interesting." Leonard said, "What's inside the church you don't want me to get?" Barry ignored the question, "We've only left computer and equipment. Since then I've made sure to move the gadgets to a secure location." Leonard frowned, "Well that upsets me. I need something for Rory." Barry tile his head, "Rory?"

"My partner in crime." 

"Well too bad, I've moved them and I'm not about to tell you where."

"How about I promise to you one favor, any favor, if you tell me where they are."

"How about I don't? You left me for dead and I didn't even do anything to you. Imagine what you would do to those who actually did."

"If you do I'll let you live as an extra favor."

"Not interested Captain Cold."

Leonard grinned, "You're adorable when you're serious. That's a cute name." He quickly pointed the gun towards Barry and attempt to blast him. Barry ran behind Leonard and Leonard quickly turned his gun towards him again. 

"What are you?" he asked.

"You froze me and left me for dead. Now you're asking questions like we're friends?"

"I'm under no illusion that we're friends kid, I want to use you." 

Barry looked confused, "How? You can't. I wouldn't let you." Leonard turned to leave.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. But I'll get you, because I always get what I want."

Barry was left fuming at the last comment. 

In the meantime at the club, Stiles and Felicity were being placed together for a picture with the cake. Felicity was smiling towards the camera while hugging Thea and Stiles was pulling Cisco behind him. The picture was taken without a hitch. Oliver and Derek were at the bar wishing it was them next to the person they liked. 

"Did you talk to him?" Oliver asked. 

"No," Derek said, "Unlike you I'm not filled with enough charm to direct a conversation." 

"Don't worry Derek, I asked around. He is gay and single. Just work slowly until you trap him. Have you seen you? You're like a dark version of me." 

"Not helpful. What about her?" 

"I asked her for coffee, she said yes."

"Congratulations."


	5. Coffee, Movies, and Coldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets coffee, Oliver and Felicity make it to first base, and Barry runs into Captain Cold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, which means its moving on!

Stiles was still asleep, Derek looked at him on the couch and frowned. Was it normal to spend sixteen hours sleeping? He didn't want to wake him up if it was normal, so he did the only thing he knew to do, he called Oliver.

Hello?" Oliver was definitely awake at this time, "Derek?"

"Oliver, Stiles is still asleep." 

"Okay?"

"Can you ask Felicity if it's normal?"

"Sure? I'll call you back."

Derek waited patiently about fifteen minutes before calling Oliver again.

"Derek?"

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, she said it's normal. We're bringing coffee to him right now. She warns not to wake him up before the coffee is done."

Derek sighed in relief, "I'm glad. He just wasn't moving. Door's open when you get here."

He hung up the phone and walked over to Stiles. He poked at him but nothing happened. "Stiles?" he called, "Stiles?" Stiles opened his eyes and blinked at him sleepily, "Coffee?" Derek shook his head, "None yet." Stiles eyes became giant pools of sadness and Derek felt like a dick. "But Felicity will bring some." Stiles rolled over and went back to sleep. Derek feeling more and more like a douche the whole time.

About ten minutes later Oliver came in carrying four cups of coffee and Felicity behind him. "Oh no," she said giving him a disappointed look, "You have that look on your face. You tried getting him up didn't you?" Derek shrugged, "I actually thought you were exaggerating." "Well you deserve to feel like a jerk for waking him." She turned to Stiles and poked him softly.

"Stiles?" 

"Fe'city?" he got up and rubbed his eyes, "Coffee?"

She handed him a coffee, "It's hot be careful. Derek, why is he here?" 

Derek rubbed his neck, "He was wasted and he couldn't tell me where he lived so I put him on the couch." 

Felicity nodded in understanding, "Alright then. Well he needs a shower and some soup because when he gets this wasted he feels it the next day."

"Not wasted," Stiles said getting up and stretching, "Cisco was trying a new alcohol that was closer to gasoline so I think it knocked me out." Felicity nodded her understanding and grabbed a light from her bag to shine in his eyes, "Was it actually gasoline or was it ethanol? You can't keep doing this you know." Derek looked concerned, "Your friend gave you gas?"

Stiles stifled a laugh, "Gasoline you mean, and no, he didn't. I'm not affected by normal liquor and so have to experiment on different chemicals to ride a buzz. Though this one just knocked me out."

Oliver handed another cup of coffee to Felicity who smiled her thanks, "Well I was going to head to your place but Oliver here called about you. Next time try the experiments when I'm around or I'll freak out and if I have a melt down it will be your fault." Stiles looked serious, "Sorry Felicity. Did my cousin leave?" She nodded, "Something about the pack, I mean towns folk needing him back."?  
Derek and Oliver looked at each other but let the moment pass. "So what are the rest of your plans Felicity?" Stiles looked at Oliver with distaste and Oliver looked at him with a blank one. "Oh," Felicity tapped her finger to her chin, "I was actually thinking of watching a movie if you were up to it. After we check in on Barry. Cisco said he ran in to Cold again." Stiles sighed, "That man has some issues."

"Cold?" Oliver inquired, "Like Captain Cold?" Derek also looked interested, "Isn't he the criminal freezing everything?" Stiles weighed his options and turned to the two, "Yep. Cisco and Felicity work in a classified area of the school. When Barry was researching some formulas Cold decided to drop in to hide from the cops. Now he seems to be meeting up with our friend a little to much." Turning to Felicity he pointed at the door, "Ready to go?" 

"How about we accompany you?" Derek asked, "All five of us can go to the movies together? Maybe get to know each other." Felicity blushed as she looked at Oliver, "I'm okay with it, Stiles?" Stiles sighed, "If I must, but, I call sitting next to Derek since he hopefully won't talk during the movie." Derek smirked at Oliver, "I'm okay with that. Oliver doesn't talk as much either you know." Stiles waved him off, "Eh, I won't chance it. Barry should be at the church so I can freshen up there." 

Barry was indeed at the church, he had been working all night since Cold had angered him to the point where the heat gun was almost complete. "Cisco," Barry shouted, "I want the there to be an emergency shut off that's connected to the lab. In case if falls into the wrong hands." Cisco understood and began carefully unscrewing and tweeking the gun. "Late party," Cisco said, "I came here after you didn't come back. I actually expected you to come back." 

Barry looked around him, "Cold was here. What he said angered me." Cisco paused in working for a second, "Isn't he getting under your skin too much?" Barry looked up, "Maybe. I'm not sure how to handle him wanting me." Cisco twitched and almost knocked down the gun, "Wait, What?" Barry rolled his eyes, "He said he wanted to use me and he always got what he want." 

"Who?" Stiles asked walking in with Felicity behind him, he headed over to the small shower they had glassed off in the corner for emergencies. "It better be an emergency!" Barry told him, "And Cold. He was here and said he wanted to use me." Stiles laughed, "Kinky. It's an emergency by the way. Cisco poisoned me with a rape drug." Cisco sighed and backed away from the gun, "What did I do?" Felicity placed a hand on his shoulder, "The liquor experiment knocked him out. Derek took him home, anyone else would have probably done something." Barry rolled his eyes, "It's Stiles. He probably would have killed anyone in his sleep if they tried something." 

Stiles brushed his teeth while showering and muttered something about not being a killer. Felicity sat near Barry, "So, we're going to the movies. Want to come? I was hoping you could." Barry looked at Cisco, "We've reinforced the walls and doors so it should be fine right?" Cisco nodded, "Yep. Which movie?" Felicity looked over at Stiles who had climbed out of the shower with a towel around his waist. 

"Something about wolves?" Stiles said, "It's an old foreign movie about France and werewolves." Cisco looked excited, "We can literally see the similarities and differences between real life and fiction. Not to mention I've been wanting to see this movie in theaters since I watched it in DVD years ago." 

Stiles quickly dressed and the four made it downstairs where Derek and Oliver were leaning on the car waiting. "We can take Scott's bike," Stiles said, "It's in the back that way there's room in the car." Derek looked at Stiles, "I can go with you then. Since Felicity is wearing a dress." Stiles nodded, "I've got a copy of the key on my key chain." They headed towards the back of the church as the rest got in Oliver's car.

"Thanks man," Cisco said, "We've been wanting to watch this movie." Oliver looked at him through the review mirror, "No problem." They pulled away from the curb just as a ninja bike sped in front of them. A peace sign was given by Stiles before he sped up faster towards the theater. Felicity was used to it and sighed, "He is so reckless." 

They arrived at the movie theater and while Stiles and Derek bought the tickets the rest were in line for concessions.  
"Who do we have here?" Leonard asked while looking at Barry, "If it isn't the cool kid with the speed." Oliver looked at Felicity, "Does Barry do drugs?" Felicity shook her head, "No. He doesn't. Hey Cold, why don't you let us have a day off." She looked like it took courage to say that and Oliver couldn't help but bring himself closer to her while glaring at Leonard. 

Leonard himself had two people with him, a beautiful blonde that looked like a wild cat and a gruff looking older man. "Chill lady," Leonard said, "We're here just enjoying a movie." Cisco chuckled, "That's the second time he does it!" Stiles walked calmly over, "Let's get the grub and go. No sense losing our cool to these folks." Leonard let out a loud laugh, "Oh you're good kid. You folks better do as he says, no point in letting things heat up." He turned to go then turned back to Barry with a wink, "At least, not yet."

Barry looked ready to explode, "Damn it! Stiles and Cisco you're the absolute worst." Stiles already had twizzlers in his mouth, "What? Why me?" Cisco pouted, "But they were funny. Cause his name is Captain Cold and he was using cold puns." Barry let out a sigh, "I can't really hold this against you two. Let's go in before I decide Mr Snart needs his pants full of soda to cool down." Cisco snorted, "You'd do it in a flash too." Stiles giggled at that, "I get it!" Derek and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged.  
When they walked in to the theater there were many seats left, "I think it's because it's in French." Stiles said. 

Derek and Oliver looked at each other again and Felicity bit her lip, "Do you two not know French? It has subtitles." "Yeah golden boys," the blonde from Leonard's group giggled, "No French?" Oliver frowned and ignored her, "It's fine you said there were subtitles right?" Stiles looked at him, "Didn't I read somewhere that you knew like six languages?" Derek answered for them, "We know Russian, Chinese, English, German, and Turkish, but no French." 

Stiles looked at him, "Well don't forget you're sitting next to me, Barry you can sit next to Felicity and Cisco can sit in between you and I. Oliver, you can sit next to Derek." Felicity scowled at Stiles, "Stiles, he can sit next to me. We were supposed to get coffee today but with Cisco and your foolish serum it was ruined." Stiles pouted but took a seat nonetheless next to Derek and Cisco.

Barry, Cisco, and Stiles talked through out the entire movie. Oliver could not believe how big of a deal Stiles had made about sitting next to Derek who was quieter, when all Stiles did was talk with Cisco and Barry. At the end of the movie the three boys walked ahead talking about fiction and nonfiction differences. This had Derek extending an ear out to them while Oliver held Felicity's hand out the doors. 

"Hey people," the blonde from Leonard's group drew near, "Can I have a moment with Cisco?" Stiles pulled Cisco behind him, "In your dreams golden girl." Leonard sighed, "This is my sister Lisa, and for some reason she wants to ask your adorable side kick for a date." 

Cisco pushed past Stiles, "I have no problem with a date." Barry pulled him back this time, "I have a problem with you dating a criminal's sister, because I read in the paper that dear sister is also a criminal." Cisco pushed forward again, "It takes them time to warm up to people." Leonard smirked, "You're icing on the cake kid." Felicity put her hands on each one of Stiles and Barry's shoulder. She then stepped into Leonard's space, "If anything happens to Cisco the world will know who you are and not in a good way. I put a boyfriend of mine in the terrorist watch list trust me, that will look like icing on the cake after I'm done with you." Stiles grinned and turned to Cisco, "Be safe, use protection." 

Leonard looked to the sky, "Let's go before things heat up Mick." They left with Cisco and Lisa heading towards the shopping mall area. Barry frowned, "I don't trust that guy." Oliver looked at him, "He seems to like you." Barry turned red, "Highly unlikely. He shot me and left me to die." Felicity hugged him, "You're fine now Barry. Though now that I think about it we should have taken the gun." Barry shook his head, "No that would have ended terrible, and we're trying to enjoy Sunday." 

Felicity turned to Oliver, "Can you drop us off at the tower?" Oliver nodded, "Sure. Hop in." Stiles turned to get the bike, "Derek want to ride with me or go with Oliver?" Derek leaned into Stiles space, "I think I prefer you." Barry winked at Stiles, "Don't get too distracted out there." Stiles felt his face warm, "Shut it speedster, you're literally tripping over a criminal so I wouldn't be one to talk. Felicity, meet you there." 

Stiles took Derek's sleeve and pulled him to the bike, "So want to grab some ice cream while Oliver mans up and asks Felicity out for an actual date?" Derek smiled a toothy smile at him, "I thought I was going to have to beat around the bush." Stiles looked far off, "Lives too short. I prefer to do what I can now and then have no regrets. I wasn't sure at first but it seemed like a double date from the beginning." Derek got on the bike behind Stiles and placed his arms around his waist, "I'm glad my brooding doesn't deter you." Stiles started the bike, "Are you kidding me, I love the whole angst quiet thing." He took off towards his favorite ice cream place.

Oliver parked at the curb outside the church, Barry thanked him and ran inside. "He's taking it kind of hard," Oliver said, "Is he going to be okay?" Felicity shrugged, "I love Barry, but sometimes he does over think things instead of just letting it go." Oliver looked at her, "By love you mean romantically?" Felicity scoffed, "No, like Stiles, like a brother." Oliver leaned over to her and removed a stray hair from her face, "Good." He clashed his lips to hers, and it was so much better than what he thought it would be. Her sweet scent was surrounding him and her soft lips drew him deeper into her. This was by far one of the best kisses he had ever had. They went at it for a minute and then she pulled away. 

A giggle escaped her, "Oh, that was nice." Oliver smiled at her, "More than nice. When can we do it again?" He tried to lean in but her finger to his lip stopped him. "Not now," she said, "I'm going to talk to Barry and help him with the anti cold gun then later maybe we can talk over the phone and schedule something." Oliver sighed, "If I must." Felicity opened the car door and gave him a look, "You must." She waved once before she was inside the tower and up the stairs. Just then Derek knocked on his window and he ran to the other side of the car to get in. 

"So how did it go with Stiles?" Oliver asked him.

"He took me out for ice cream." Derek replied holding a container in his hands, "Felicity?" 

"Hopefully it won't take too much longer. I'm starting to think this girl's a saint. Honestly, she's perfect and afterwards mother should't be too upset about it."

"We talking about the same Moira?"

"Shut up, have you told your mother yet?" 

"No. Though she'll love Stiles regardless it comes with the package."

"Lucky."

"Not really, he's giving me a run for my money. I also think he might know about werewolves in general."

"Why would you say that?" 

"Conversation between the three boys as we were leaving the theater. They were comparing real life werewolves with fictional ones."

"What?" 

"I know. I'll have to look into it."

They pulled away from the curb and drove towards the club Oliver owned, if anything would help tamper down their frustrations it would be a night out in the town.

"Done." Felicity said, "Now we just have to take it out for a spin." Barry looked jitty, "This is going to be fun!" Felicity sighed, "Barry, revenge is better not served at all." Barry pouted, "He humiliated me and left me for dead." "Felicity," Stiles said, "Let him have some fun, besides, he's the only one fast enough to do it." Felicity looked around, "What time is it? Cisco isn't back yet?" Barry smiled, "Someone's getting lucky."

Felicity and the boys walked out of the tower making sure the system was on to protect from intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers::
> 
> "Cisco," Lisa was saying, "You just made my brother's gun better. I expect something that makes things gold." 
> 
> Felicity typed away on the computer, "Tower reads you loud and clear."
> 
> "I want you." Felicity told him, "Tonight, all I want is you."
> 
> "You're a werewolf." Stiles pointed at Derek, "You're a furry beast of the moon."


	6. The Tower and Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets his kiss, Cisco finds the perfect liquor for everyone, Oliver and Felicity make with the sexi times, and Stiles finds out Derek is a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ, Rated Mature or Explicit Content or something.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday after the survival class which consisted of terrible tarps Felicity and Oliver went to get some coffee at the café while Derek and Stiles walked around the school aimlessly. "They finally got things together." Stiles muttered. Derek took his hand, "I don't actually want to talk about them right now." Stiles grinned, "I don't think you actually want to talk at all right now. Come on let's go to the bleacher so we can do some of this not talking." Stiles pulled Derek towards the track bleachers. 

"So what do you do when you're not partying or you know running a billion dollar company?" Stiles asked. "Relaxing at home, working out, spoiling my sisters." Derek replied. Stiles looked at him, "You know I think for you working out and relaxing might be the same thing. Your muscles have muscles." Derek swiped at him playfully and Stiles ran away, "I'm not as fast as Barry but I'm actually pretty fast. Think you can catch up to me?" Derek took it as an invite and ran after him. The two playfully dodging each other until Derek tackled Stiles to the ground. Stiles gasped for air, "God you're heavy." Derek rolled off of Stiles onto his back and pulled Stiles on top of him. "This is highly inappropriate at a school." Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes, "And I think we're moving way too fast." 

Derek's eyebrows bunched together, "I can give you some space." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, "Nope. I think I like it." Derek gave him a toothy grin and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. His tongue wrapping around Stiles with sensual promises to come. "Hey!" a voice shouted, "You two!" They looked up to see campus security running towards them. Stiles was up in a flash with Derek hot on his heels. "Shit," Stiles laughed, "Come on let's get out of here. You can walk me to the church." 

Oliver and Felicity were discussing their label at around this time. "Would you call me your lover?" Oliver asked. Felicity shook her head, "No." Oliver pouted, "It's cute, why not?" Felicity let out a sigh, "Because that would mean that you and I had sex and we haven't. How about boyfriend?" Oliver paused at that, "Doable, how about a kiss girlfriend?" Felicity looked around, "I'm not big on public displays of intimacy Oliver." Oliver sighed, "Can we go somewhere else and you give me a kiss?" Felicity bit her lip, "I actually have to get to the church." Oliver nodded sadly, "Fine. I can take you." Felicity smiled leaned over and poked his cheek, "You are too cute sometimes." 

They got to the car and Oliver opened her door, "So what do you do at the church? Roy mentioned that it was where you and the boys hung out but he wouldn't say much beyond that." Felicity smiled at the thought of Roy, "He's a sweetie. I'm glad Thea has such a great lover." Oliver groaned getting into the car, "Felicity that's my sister. Don't talk about her like that." Felicity shrugged, "Sorry. But they do make a cute couple you know."

Oliver gave her a pained look, "So the church? Is it like your club house?" Felicity tilt her head, "Actually it's a lab. We design highly classified weapons there and then when they're done we transport them to the university for testing. Afterwards we bring them back to be destroyed." Oliver looked at her in shock, "You mean to tell me you four people design weapons only to destroy them?" Felicity nodded, "Of course we design counter weapons as well. To tell you the truth when Cold snuck into the church, that's when he came across the gun. We've actually created a counter so hopefully we can give it to the authorities and use it to stop Cold." Oliver smiled at her, "Cold seems to have a soft spot for Barry." Felicity chuckled, "Not that Barry has any idea." Her face turned hard, "Or that Cold will get near Barry." 

They arrived at the Church as Derek was pulling away and they all waved to each other. Felicity gave Oliver a quick peck on the lips before running up to the tower. Oliver text Derek to meet him at the club and the two left. 

Felicity saw Stiles and Barry were already at the labs and working on something when she walked in. She looked around, "Cisco is not here." Barry looked up from a scope, "He hasn't replied to any of my text or calls. I'm concerned for him." Stiles shook his head, "Hack his phone." Felicity did just that using the large computer they had. She set his phone on silent and called it, then made the phone answer. "Cisco," Lisa was saying, "You just made my brother's gun better. I expect something that makes things gold." Cisco firmly said, "No. You tricked me into this date and then kidnapped me." A grunt then painful cry was heard, "I won't do it." They heard Mick's voice, "Then your family's home burns." 

Felicity turned off the phone and turned to Barry and Stiles who were already looking around for the outfits Cisco was working on. Her outfit consisted of glasses Cisco made that connected directly to a larger mainframe in the computer science lab at the university.  
"Let's do this," Felicity said, "I'll take point here on the computer, you two go ahead and get dressed." Stiles put on a red cloak that was fire proof and had a few of his favorite gadgets. There was werewolf repellents but more importantly there was bombs he designed himself. Barry's outfit was a tad obnoxious but with it being fire proof, and resistance to electricity, it came in handy.  
"Send us the coordinates Felicity," Stiles said, "We are getting Cisco back." Felicity typed away on the computer, "Tower reads you loud and clear. You two are heading to the lower parts of the Glades, 54th and a street called Huggins. There's a warehouse let me know when it's in your sights." Stiles got on his own bike, which was all red and designed to go at least three hundred miles an hour. "Flash," 

Stiles said sticking to their code names, "Wait for me I'm not as fast." Flash acknowledged it with a quick, "Got it Healer, see you in a bit." Stiles took off with the GPS that was in his helmet, it helped guide him through the traffic and with in a few moments he was next to Flash turning off his bike. 

"Tower," Flash said, "We have warehouse in view, what's going on?" Felicity clicked away and using the cameras on the phones in the warehouse was able to pinpoint a certain location. "Northwest corner is where Cisco is. Find him and bring him home, if you need anything let me know I'm on com." Healer nodded at Flash who zipped them to the Northwest side of the warehouse. "I'm going to go through the inside with the flame gun," Flash said, "You get him out." Stiles nodded and went to the window, inside was Cisco at the table working on something. He tapped at the glass, suddenly Cisco's face was up and looking hopeful. Healer pulled up a small bomb and Cisco shook his head, with a smirk Healer attached it to the window. "Now Flash." he yelled and the Flash was gone as the bomb went off.

Healer went through the flames and pulled Cisco toward him, "We have to get to the bike." Cisco nodded but didn't seem to understand anything. "Where do you think you're going with my boy toy?" Lisa asked pointing a gun at Healer from the doorway. Healer pushed Cisco towards the giant hole and grinned at Lisa, "Anywhere but here." Cisco ran towards the bike and crouched behind it. He wouldn't be able to drive it due to finger prints needed to turn it on. 

Healer threw a small electric bomb at Lisa who dodged it at the last second, it still managed to singe her hair. "You idiotic boy!" she shouted and shot at him several times, he managed to dodge all but one that went through his chest. He fell to the ground and then jumped right back up and through another bomb at her, this time is was a smoke bomb. Less likely for her to dodge. He ran towards his bike yelling in his mike, "Flash, Cisco is safe I'm out. Golden girl is knocked out. No idea where Mick is or Cold." 

Flash had ran into the building when Healer had shouted and Cold had attempt to blast him with the cold gun. Which Flash countered with the heatgun. "Things are getting hot in here." Cold told him. Flash almost rolled his eyes, "Give it up Cold, with my speed and this gun, you can't take the heat." Cold smirked, "Now's not the time to give me the cold shoulder kid." He blasted again at Flash who dodge and fired at Cold's gun hand. Cold literally dropped the gun and looked shocked at his burnt hand. "That was shockingly surprising." Cold looked up at Flash, "Nice job kid, except that was the first one." He pulled out a second one and pointed it at Flash, "I tortured your friend into making me another one." 

Flash felt nausea at the thought and rushed Cold who froze the floor and had Flash spinning out of control slamming into the wall and dropping the gun. Which Mick casually picked up. "A present?" Mick asked gruffly, "For me? Leonard if you don't kiss the guy I will. This is a fire gun, I'll burn his outfit off him and show his true self." Leonard pointed the gun up and shot, "Mick there's no fun in that." 

Mick looked at him, "What do you mean?" Leonard looked at Flash, "I don't want to burn him, I want to freeze him. He's mine Mick, find your own toy. Lisa did." Flash looked spaced out as he heard Healer confirm getting out, "Healer, got them both here. Get to the tower A-Sap." Looking up Leonard was right in front of him, "Hey kiddo, you dashing?" Before Flash could respond Leonard leaned down and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip until it bled. Flash looked terrified for a second before running from the place. Leonard looked at Mick, "Aren't you supposed to call me Cold? And where's Lisa?" He looked around, "Mick, where's Lisa?" 

Stiles and Cisco arrived seconds after Flash did who didn't stop until he was upstairs in Felicity's arms. Stiles removed his outfit as Cisco cox Barry out of his. Finally Stiles was able to look at Barry and he angrily stomped towards him. "Who did this to you?" Stiles grabbed his lip, "Cisco a serum." He began undressing Barry who allowed him. There were one or two bruises on Barry's ribs. "Drink the serum Barry," Stiles said while he inspected Barry's head and neck. "Cold kissed me." he whispered drinking the Serum seconds later then feeling his lips, "He kissed me." 

Cisco rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, those two siblings have a weird way of showing love." Felicity walked over to him, "Are you okay?" Cisco shrugged, "Healer over here destroyed the gun to make gold things. All I did was improve the cold gun Cold already had and make him a new one. Sorry I did try to hold out." Stiles hugged him, "Understandable Cisco, but you two have terrible taste in people." Barry stood up fast, "Wait!" Stiles ran over to him, "Where's the..?" Felicity gulped, "Heat gun?" Cisco cringed, "Shit." 

"Enough." Stiles said, "We had a good and bad day let's call it a tie and go to the club a few blocks down?" Felicity nodded switching out her glasses for her normal ones, "I want a cool name." Cisco looked at her, "I thought Tower was your name." Felicity smacked him, "Don't call me fat!" Cisco looked scared for a second, "Not what I said, I mean I don't have a name." "How about the creator since you have this ability to create things?" Barry asked. Cisco frowned, "How about Turris?" "For you or me?" Felicity asked as she locked down the tower. "For you, it means Tower in Latin." Felicity laughed, "Let's stick to Tower for now."

They looked like hell but Stiles didn't care as they paid their entrance fee to Verdant and realized it was Oliver's club. "What are the chances?" Cisco asked. People were giving them looks and Barry guessed it was because they came straight from fighting and only had their street cloths. "I'll get us some shots!" Cisco said disappearing towards the bar. Stiles pulled Barry and Felicity towards the people on the dance floor and together they moved as one sweating and grooving to the music. Cisco joined them with shots and toasted with them, "To our first rescue mission." They chugged it down and Stiles felt it in a second. Felicity grinned, "Cisco, Stiles and Barry looked really buzzed and that was one." Cisco smiled sweetly, "As a thank you, on Sunday morning I was creating a better beverage for the two." Stiles kept dancing, "Thanks man, we need more!" Cisco did a thumbs up and headed to get three more shots for each.

Felicity was on a cloud the entire time, she looked around and laughed for no reason at how Cisco and Barry were dancing with each other. Stiles was twirling Thea and Roy was nodding to music to her left. She walked over to him and smiled, "When did you and Thea get here?" Roy looked at her worriedly, "Felicity we've been here a while. Remember?" Felicity just winked at him and went back to the dance floor. Thea looked over at Roy who pointed at Felicity and shook his head. Thea shrugged then looked up where the main office was, "I'm going to take Felicity for some air." Stiles nodded and went over to the other boys, "Roy come join us!" Roy quickly picked up Felicity and made to help Thea. 

Felicity groaned and flipped over realizing she had a headache and she was cold. "Stiles!" she shouted, "I'm cold!" A chuckled that sounded too deep for Stiles had her upright in bed. Oliver was at the foot of what looked like a comfy couch. "Oliver?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" Oliver indicated around, "It's my office Felicity. Thea brought you up here because you were apparently really drunk." Felicity sighed, "I took three shots maybe four. That doesn't make me drunk. Unless Cisco made it." Oliver laughed, "That boy loves creating liquor doesn't he?" Felicity muttered, "He sure does." Oliver pointed at the bathroom, "Do you need anything?" 

Tilting her head she was trying to get rid of the headache, "I have a headache." Oliver got up, "I have aspirin somewhere around here." He aha'd and grabbed a water bottle from his fridge, "Drink up." She quickly did and began feeling a tad bit better. Enough to realize Oliver was down to a button up white shirt and his black dress pants. She had forgotten how appealing he was. She looked at his forearms with the sleeves unbutton and rolled up. She looked up into his grinning face and blushed. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Felicity shrugged, "It's alright." Oliver burst out laughing, "Just alright? Would you mind making out with this man that's just alright?" Felicity felt herself blush even harder when he leaned down and grabbed her neck then lowered his face and kissed her. It started off slow and slowly it got harder, his tongue chasing hers and her hands pulling him closer. Oliver let go of her for a second to sit next to her on the couch and slowly went back to kissing her. He moved from her mouth to her jaw, the spot behind her ear and finally her long beautiful neck. Felicity gasped his name, "Oliver." He pulled back slightly, "Too fast?" Felicity cupped his face, "I don't know." He rubbed his nose to hers and sighed, "I can go as slow as you want." 

Felicity began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, "I want you." She caressed the scars on his front, "Tonight, all I want is you." Oliver smiled softly, "I feel the same way." He began pulling on the zipper at the back of the dress. While she removed his shirt he unzipped her dress and she wiggled until she was out of it, "I feel slightly less dressed than you." He unbuckled his pants slowly and pulled them down, "Well let me fix that." He began kissing her down her neck, through her breasts, to her naval where he licked the piercing she had. "That's a surprise," he said and pulled his pants off with one quick movement. Felicity laid shocked at his body, full of scars but still so beautiful. 

"Thank you?" Oliver said, "You're the first to say that." Felicity blushed, "I said that out loud?" Oliver leaned over her and cupped her face, "That's okay. I'm flattered." Felicity let her hands roam his back and Oliver felt his groin grow harder. He leaned further down to kiss her again and began rubbing his body into hers. One leg between hers and she was kissing him but making all these little moans, his hand rubbing her breasts to increase the pleasure. Finally she turned away from his kisses, "Oliver I need you." Oliver understood and took her panties off, and while he took his off she removed her bra.

Oliver lowered himself down to her again, "Felicity, are you sure?" Felicity nodded, "Yeah, it's been one of those days were I make decisions that I'm not too sure of. Right now, I'm sure." Oliver smiled at her and then lowered his hand to her womanly folds. He inserted one finger and she gasped and he was kissing her again. One hand placing another finger in her, the other hand rubbing her nipple, and his mouth loving and passionate on hers. He withdrew his fingers in one swift movement and in another second was deep into her. Her entire body tense and he slowly began to caress her breasts again. Then his finger was on her clit and he began thrusting while slowly pressing her clit in small massages. Felicity moaned and grabbed onto his arms that cradled her. Oliver continued to make the sweetest noises come out of Felicity until she let out a soft and erotic moan clenching her entire body that sent him into bliss. He thrust two more times into her and the third he went as deep as possible and came. Felicity sighed out as he lowered himself onto her and began kissing her neck again. 

Calm and darkness were closing in around Felicity and Oliver got up to get a cover from the closet that he kept for late nights. "Oliver?" Felicity asked, "Wake me early?" Oliver groaned, "That means I have to wake up early." Felicity mumbled something about Stiles and Coffee before falling asleep. Oliver stopped by his desk and text Derek a quick, 'Take care of Stiles'. He scoot in behind Felicity and draped the cover over them, then placed his arm around her waste to sleep.

Stiles in the mean time had taken Barry and Cisco to his house to sleep off whatever it was Cisco gave them. He set the coffee maker for ten am and was about to head to bed when a knock came from the front door. He moved quietly towards it and looked out the window. Derek was standing there with an uncertain look on his face. Stiles opened the door before he knocked again. "What's up?" Stiles asked. Derek looked uncomfortable, "Oliver said you might need help since Cisco gave you more of the gasoline?" 

Stiles chuckled, "No, he evened it out. I'm actually not as effected as Barry and Felicity. Thanks for checking up on me though. Honestly, you drove all the way here, why don't I offer you something. Like orange juice." Stiles led the way to the kitchen and pointed to the table, "Take a seat while I get it." Derek sat down only to immediately get up, in the next second he was growling. Stiles dropped the pitcher of juice as Derek tried to calm down, his eyes burning red. "You're a werewolf." Stiles said his hands mimicking werewolf claws, "You're a furry beast of the moon." 

Derek looked at his claws and Stiles reacted, "Shit, Get away." He was waving his arms and actually meant get away from the cabinet behind you filled with wolfsbane, Derek took it as get away from me. Derek felt horrible, and with a crestfallen face, louda growled apology he exited the house leaving the window shaking with how hard he slammed the door. Stiles looked at the mess on the floor and walked upstairs, "I'll make them clean it up tomorrow."


	7. It rhyme's with grape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone talks it out, except Leonard whose hit by Raider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape scene. Fair warning.

Chapter 7

 

Stiles woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed and two sheepish looking gentlemen. Cisco and Barry were sprawled on the bed with huge innocent eyes that would have tugged anyone's hearts strings, except Stiles. 

"I'm not mad alright?" Stiles said while inspecting the breakfast, "Just because you two decided to crash on my party last night with one Derek Hale doesn't mean I'm mad." He took a bite of the food, Barry hadn't held back on the bacon.

Barry sighed and ruffled his had through his hair, "I'm sorry Stiles." Stiles shrugged and kept stuffing his face with pancakes. Cisco was pouting and looking at the floor, Stiles finally grinned around a mouthful. 

"It wasn't you guys that messed things up," Stiles finally told them, "Derek's a werewolf and he got near the wolfs bane I leave in the kitchen so it was one giant coming out party. He freaked out and ran away. I was too tired to deal with that drama so I didn't."

Cisco took the pancakes away faster than Stiles could blink, "Wait, what? You're only telling us this now?" Stiles made grabby hands at the pancakes before chugging the coffee, "Yep"

Barry looked surprised, "How did you respond?" Stiles smiled smugly, "In a typical way. I told him to get away from the wolfs bane and he must have thought I was a hunter or something cause he high tailed it out like if his fur was on fire.

“Speaking of tail, did Felicity get some last night?” Cisco asked. “ I wouldn't know, “ Stiles said, “ I just woke up. Let me text her and then go talk to Derek. Wouldn't surprise me if she did, Oliver and her are too mushy.” The other two boys took this as their queue to leave with a quick wave and a shout they'd be at the tower. 

\------

Felicity was having the best of dreams, she was wrapped in a cocoon and about to welcome the spring. She stretched and something rolled away from her and onto the floor. She sat up fast and took in her surroundings. Oliver was blinking at her from the floor with a smirk on his face and they were still in his office. 

“Not funny Oliver.” Felicity sounded frustrated which quickly wiped the smile off Oliver's face. “Stiles will be worrying about me.” As if on queue a message came in and Felicity quickly opened it. Her face went from mad to flushed to surprised. Oliver found it cute, “What is it?” 

“Derek's a werewolf?” Felicity tilt her head sideways, “Makes sense I guess.” Oliver got up from the floor, “Stiles knows? I better see how Derek's holding up.” Felicity snorted, “Well considering Stiles said Derek ran out like a bat from hell because he thought Stiles was a hunter, you should go. I'll head out as well and check on my boys.” A quick kiss later and they were each on their way. Felicity wasted no time in calling Stiles and promising coffee.  
\----

Derek hadn't gone home most of the night, opting to run in the forest instead. As the sun rose Derek finally began to tire and he climbed up a tree to rest. A few hours passed and he was stirred from his nap by Oliver and the smell of raw steak. “I won't see you eat like an animal come down here already.” Oliver waved the bag at Derek who hopped down. 

He changed back and they sat on the floor while he ate. “So,” Oliver grinned, “Stiles knows?” Derek shrugged, “He didn't take it too well.” Oliver chuckled, “You didn't take it too well. He told Felicity you thought he was a hunter. You need to talk to him or you'll lose him before you get him Derek. Stop being an emotionally stunted brute and go tell him something. Use your words because he's obviously not in it for your looks.” 

Derek finished eating and shrugged, “I could always just let him go.” “Do you want to?” Oliver asked, “and don't answer this half hearted. Truthfully, can you let him go?”

Derek got up, “Where is he?” Oliver pointed, “He's on his way here. According to Felicity he wants to talk.” Derek frowned, “Taking their side?” Oliver squeezed his shoulder, “No. Taking yours since it's for your own good.”

Stiles could be seen in the distance walking towards them and climbing over roots, every now and then tripping on them. “He's too adorable.” Oliver said outright laughing when Derek growled. Stiles nodded at Oliver who got up to go, “You two crazy kids don't have too much fun. It'll ruin Derek's reputation as the broody man.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and waited for Oliver to get out of sight before turning to Derek. 

“Clothes?” he asked handing Derek a sweater and pants “I can't actually talk to you while you look like that.” Derek looked surprised but took the items. Once he was done putting them on Stiles smacked his arm to emphasize his anger, “I'm not a hunter, and I'm not turned off by your genes. My cousin's a werewolf and married to Alpha Ackles of the Dallas Pack. What I am upset about is we didn't get down to sexi times because you freaked out. So apologize to me.” 

Derek looked like he'd been hit by a train, “Wait. What? You're related to Alpha Ackles? Was he the guy who played at Oliver's club on your birthday?” Stiles nodded, “Yep. I don't know how werewolf hierarchy works but they were here for less than than a day.” Derek looked at Stiles skeptically, “So you're not afraid of me?” Stiles smiled lopsided, “No. I'm not. I mean, I know you can kill me, but you like me too much and I'm hoping that's enough.” He leaned forward slowly to make sure Derek wasn't going to run again. Suddenly he was on Derek kissing him fast and hard. Derek responded just as eagerly.  
\------

Barry wasn't happy at the current situation. His mind was very much confused at what was happening. “What does it mean?” He mumbled to himself. He kept playing the kiss over and over in his head with no luck. Lips still tender he'd already made them bleed again with how often he'd bitten them in concentration. Barry sighed, only thing he could do was demand some answers from Cold. “Cisco,” he turned to the brown eyed young man eating the taco special of the day, “I'm going to get some answers don't wait up for me.” Cisco gave him a thumbs up and went back to eating tacos. Finally realizing what Barry had said he got up and asked, "Wait, what kind of answers?" But there was only silence. 

\-----  
“Get out before I freeze you two.” Leonard was growling at his sister and Mick, “Now.” His sister left hurriedly while Mick seemed to debate before shrugging and also taking off. Rainbow Raider had come across them in the museum and Leonard had taken the blunt of his attack. Uncontrollable rage seeped from him and he looked around for something to hit. The Queens Ruby was there's just like he had intended the entire time but the consequences were not worth it. He had been so close to killing his own family simply because of the mutant that struck him. He should have let his sister be hit it would have been less lethal, but even then he couldn't risk harming his dearest sister.

“I see even your relatives aren't saved from your attitude.” Barry said walking into the room where Leonard was clenching his fists with eyes glazed. Leonard looked at him then looked away, Barry found this strange so moved closer to Leonard, “Your sister was crying you know.” Leonard finally glared at Barry, “What are you doing here? Come to judge me? What do you want from me kid? What? You think you're so much better than me?”

Barry shook his head confused, “No I came to ask about the kiss. This has nothing to do with our intelligence or class Cold. I've been so distracted lately, I need some form of answer. Why did you do it?” Leonard tilt his head, "Kid, go home. I don't want to hurt you." 

Barry frowned, "You won't hurt me Cold. Something about this whole thing. Don't you feel it? A connection?" 

Cold stalked over to him, “Do you want to know Barry Allen? It's because you piss me off, you're too innocent for your own good.” Barry began backing up as Leonard's eyes flashed red, “Raider's hit you? Why didn't you say anything? I'll come back another time.” Barry kept backing up and Leonard smirked when Barry finally hit the wall. 

“Afraid? You should be.” That said he pulled out the cold gun and in one swift movement he threw Barry to the ground. Barry was shocked at Leonard. "What are you doing?" Leonard grinned horribly, "Finishing what I started." He shot Barry several times with his gun. Barry didn't know what hit him, his vision was blurry and the cold was spreading.

“What are you doing?” Barry whispered again, “this isn't you right now.” Leonard turned Barry's torso pushing his face into the floor. "This isn't me right now?” Leonard sounded desperate, “Than tell me Barry how you know me so well?" 

Leonard grabbed Barry's pants and pushed them down, Barry tried moving away to no avail, his head hurting and the cold seeping in. In one swift movement and a silent scream from Barry, Leonard was balls deep in him. Even through the scream Leonard didn't stop. “Tell me Barry," Leonard kept asking, “ Who am I now?” With every word Leonard would slam back in.” Barry wouldn't answer just sobbed and gasped as he hurt. 

Finally, Barry blacked out and Leonard kept going without remorse.

An hour later, when the effect of anger had warn off, Leonard looked at the mess and let out a sigh. "Shit."


	8. A Rest For Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barry may or may not recover. Lisa might have some cooking skills. Steps are taken for Derek and Oliver. Who doesn't love creature features?

Barry awoke to a high sun in the tower with little revelation of how much time had passed since he had met up with Snart. Stiles was sitting next to him holding his hand and sleeping. Cisco was snoring under the desk and Felicity was running some form of program and codes. 

"Felicity?" his voice came out raspy and it drew her to him as fast as possible. She managed to wake the lot of them up accidentally by tripping over the chair and a few boxes.  
"Barry! Oh thank god! It's been a bit since you were awake." Felicity came over and hugged him, "You were healed almost completely when we found you but emotionally I think you were drained."  
Stiles growled, "I'll kill the bastard. I'll rip his innards out and feed them to his sister."

Cisco brought over some water and food, "He was hit by the Rainbow guy. He wasn't aware of his actions at the time. When he came to,he was devastated Barry."  
Barry took the water and laid silently, "I need to rest but after a shower can you guys leave for a bit? Maybe grab something that isn't hospital food?"

They looked uncertain but they complied and made their way out while Barry waited for them to leave. Once he was sure they were gone he threw the covers off to assess the damage. His body was still recovering from the ice gun and to his surprise there were still bruises on his body. Maybe it was his immune system was too low or something.   
He limped over to the shower and spent a while scrubbing himself raw, until he was sure the majority of his body was clean.

He'd made it just in time too because as soon as he placed the blankets over himself the three walked in with a redbox movie and food.   
"We've brought salvation in the form of Grub and the new Creature Movie from Warner bros." Stiles said, "We need a thought free day and so we're all going to sit here and bond."  
Felicity nodded in agreement, "If it gets to be too much let us know Barry. You need your rest.

\-----  
Derek found himself staring at the phone more often than not. He was currently at a get together with his family and the Queen's, some type of charity event. Oliver seemed to be bored out of his mind beside him. 

"So what did Felicity say to you?" Derek asked.   
"Something about Barry being hurt." Oliver took a sip of his champagne, "It makes no sense sometimes. First they're all for us, but then they keep ditching us for their friends."  
"You two are idiots." Thea told them hanging onto Roy, "They've been friends forever. More like family, if one of them is hurt they're not going to come to a party."

Talia joined them, "Who are we talking about?"  
"Derek and Oliver's date for tonight. They managed to land two best friends, one of their friends was injured gravely and they're missing tonight. I was explaining how bff works." Thea told her. 

"Oh? What is this person's name and will they be introduced to the family anytime soon Derek? Oliver this goes for you as well, ever since you two broke off the engagements we've been patient. Have you found love?"  
"Yes." Derek answered, "Mom, he's the one."  
Talia grabbed Derek's cheek, "Then introduce him soon pup, or else we'll start to think he's made up."  
"He's brilliant, adorable, and a natural born klutz Talia." Thea smirked, "You can't help but love him."

"And his cousin is married to the Dallas Alpha." Roy muttered.  
"What?" Talia looked at Derek, "So he knows? Wait, did you know?"   
"No mom, I didn't know. He keeps wolfs-bane in his kitchen and he saw me change. I didn't tell him. We did meet his cousin, he's like a freakishly tall Stiles."

"What's a Stiles?" Talia asked, "Wait is that his name?"  
"Yes," Oliver pushed at Derek's shoulder, "He's in love with an office tool."  
"No," Talia smiled, "The Stilinski boy, his real name is unpronounceable and so he goes by Stiles. He's the Sheriff's son Derek which means there are a lot of people watching out for that boy. Don't wrong him, understood? Lance and Stilinski are the best of friends now so we don't need that kind of heat. Oliver? If you're dating the best friend that means you have Felicity, as much as he loves Stiles, the Sheriff also loves her. Don't screw this up because in screwing Felicity over, you might also messed things up for Derek."  
With a level look she walked away and Oliver stuck his tongue out at her with Derek eyeing him funny, "She probably knows you did that."

"True, want to go check on Felicity and Stiles?"  
"Ou! Take them flowers from me and Roy. Tell Barry I hope he feels better." Thea left them as well to make their fast get away. 

\----  
Leonard was pacing the warehouse, Mick was watching him while Lisa was making cupcakes.  
"Stop pacing Leo you're making me nervous." Mick finally told him.   
Lisa came in with a basket of cupcakes, "I'm going to check on Barry, I'll be back in few hours." Leonard looked at her with his eyes wide open and didn't say anything for a second.  
"Have you lost your senses completely little sister?" he asked.

"No but you didn't mean to do what you did Leo. It wasn't you in control. You never lose control. Cisco told me Barry understood when he woke up." Lisa hugged the basket to her body, "I'll let you know how he is. You should see him though, it might help him heal faster."   
Leonard shook his head, "I doubt he'd feel anything but hate towards me at this point. I let everything get ruined. What can I say, I'm a cold person."  
Mick got up, "I'll walk you Lisa. Then I'll be at the bar, I can't stand this brooding."  
Once Leonard was left alone he placed his head in his hands and let out a roar of despair. He never lost his cool, this was just the beginning. 

\----  
Lisa entered Stiles house where all four friends were staying temporarily since the incident happened. Needless to say despite what Cisco told her she was nervous.   
"Lisa?" Felicity walked down the stairs and saw Lisa standing in the doorway with cupcakes. It had been three weeks since it happened. "Felicity," Lisa moved closer to her, "I made cupcakes and wanted to see how he's doing. I know you lot might not want to see me ever again but I had to test the waters. Leo is so devastated, he never lets his guard down and he became that monster to save me."  
"Don't worry," Felicity sighed, "It's complicated and your brother might bring negative emotions out of Barry because of the incident but Barry has been hit by Rainbow Raider before and it wasn't pretty. He understands."  
"Can I see him?" Lisa asked, "Just a moment?"  
"He hasn't been feeling well since it happened,"Felicity led her up the stairs, "It's been some trying weeks. Barry still has his speed but his immune system is shot to hell. Stiles is jumpy because of it." They arrived at the room with the door open.  
Barry saw Lisa and frowned, "Lisa?" Lisa walked up to him, "I brought cupcakes."

"Make sure they're not roofied." Stiles shouted.   
Lisa's face flashed with pain, "I'm sorry." The whisper sounded broken.  
"Stiles!" Felicity shouted, "Be nice!"  
Stiles entered the room and looked at Lisa, "Your brother needs to man up and come apologize. I didn't mean what I said about the cupcakes." He snatches one and stuffs it in his mouth then walks away. 

Barry also takes one, "Thanks Lisa. How's everything going besides this fiasco?" He begins eating the cupcake.   
"Good. Have you fallen behind in school?" Lisa asks. Felicity leaves them alone to talk.   
"No. I teach it. More importantly why aren't you in school?"  
"I'm not as smart as Lenny, but if I was I would become a teacher for little brats." Lisa looked at the basket, "How about I make you more?" Barry turned red looking at the near empty basket.   
"I actually haven't been eating well these last few days. I'm surprised these went down easily."   
"They're a family recipe, but I'll bring some more in a week."  
"Done deal Lisa. How about in exchange I teach you some tricks and you think about going to school?" Lisa left smiling with an idea forming in her head.


	9. Fixing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for all. Stiles meets the Hales. No felicity this chapter. And Lenny apologizes

It had been a month since Barry's incident. Stiles grew close to Derek and Felicity continue the sexy times with Oliver. However, they kept an eye on their friend who wasn't eating as much and would wake up sick often. 

Stiles had his suspicions but wouldn't voice them until he was one hundred percent sure. 

Leonard had yet to show his douche face but once he did Stiles was going to tie him to a stake and set the man on fire. 

The survival classes were coming along and in another month they'd head out into the wilderness in groups. 

Currently Stiles was monitoring Barry while Felicity was on a date. 

Barry was sleeping tossing and turning. Every now and then moaning. Stiles took the chance and withdrew some blood. 

It took a few moments for the test to have the results but they confirmed his suspicions and Stiles felt dread.

It must have something to do from when Wells messed with their genetic make up. 

"Stiles?" Barry was awake. "What did you find?" 

Stiles shook his head, "Must have been a mistake. Let me check again." 

Barry sighed, "You don't make mistakes, Stiles. Tell me."

"You are pregnant good friend." Stiles showed him the test results, "It's compromising your immune system. It's also causing you to be nauseous and giving you those aches." 

Barry's eyes got teary but he seemed just exhausted, "right now, I'm not even going to ask how it's possible. I'm not even surprised at this point."  
"Do you want to keep it?"  
Barry looked at him surprised, "I forgot that was even an option."

"it is. You have choices, at least about this you do."

Stiles hugged him, "It's okay, Felicity, Cisco, and I will be here the entire way."  
\-----  
Derek had a headache, a terrible one that had been caused by his entire family. Another party come and gone and they all insisted on meeting Stiles. His boyfriend who still has many secrets but was letting Derek in bit by bit. 

"I'm not even sure he exists at this point nephew." His uncle Peter drinking wine next to him posting his knee, "You're either going to have to introduce him or get married to the Blake family." 

Derek growled, "I know but he doesn't have time." 

"If you're important to him he'll make time. Just let him know how important this is to you." 

Derek knew he had to tell Stiles, he just hoped he understood. His happiness, maybe even their happiness, was at stake here.  
\---  
Stiles understood, he just needed Felicity to watch Barry while he left with Derek. He'd been nervous about leaving his friend and yet he cared about Derek almost equally this point. 

The ride to the Hale estate was very quiet. 

Stilee couldn't take the silence, "Nervous?" 

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "Of my family? No. Terrified? Definitely."

Stiles laugh, "Can't be that bad. Dad remembers some of the parties with mom. He said they were sweet people." 

"Your father is insane, no offense." Derek said, "let me know after you meet them."  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "Your face is insane." 

Derek sighed, "Stiles you don't even make sense sometimes. and you love this face." 

Stiles petted Derek's face, "Eh it's okay, I love your personality more." 

Derek leaned over and kissed his face. Then went back to watching the road.  
\-----  
Leonard wanted to talk to Barry, but with his friends around he doubted he'd get past the door. 

He'd take the chance, he had never felt the need to apologize so bad. 

The nuns allowed him up to the door, he knocked. 

Cisco answered the door and Leonard could see he wanted to close it. 

"Who is it?" Barry's voice came from inside. 

"It's captain cold." Cisco said, "want him to leave?"

"No, is about time he shows his face. Let him in." 

Leonard walked in and looked around, it was still the lab with a few extra living accommodations. 

"Cisco leave us."

Cisco looked uncertain but did what Barry wanted. 

Private looked at Barry who remained on the bed. 

"Did I really hurt you this much. It's been six weeks. " 

Barry was pale and looked thinner, "consequences of your actions jerk." 

"I'm sorry for my behavior." 

Barry pointed at the chair near him, "It's not okay Leonard. It sucks and I still get nightmares. But I realize you couldn't control yourself and I'm on the way to forgiving you. I have to try and honest, it's all I have right now." 

Leonard nodded, "I understand. I'd there anything I can do to help?" He took the seat. Barry stayed quiet, contemplating. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Leonard was quiet. Suddenly he stood, "You're what?"

"Expecting a child. My generic make up was compromised and u can get pregnant apparently. Congratulations your going to be a father. Consequences Leonard." 

Lenny looked at Barry with wide eyes, "Not possible. Wait why are you still sick?"

"Compromised immune system due to the little one." 

"I need to think."

"Will you be back?"

"Yes, I just don't know when."

Barry smiled, "okay. Send Lisa with those cupcakes will you? Kid loves them "

Lenny nodded and left silently .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know short chapter, no laptop.i promise better soon. Enjoy!!


	10. Ollie's What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moira's a bitch. (We saw that coming)  
> Stiles is pissed  
> Lenny is civil-ish.

Leonard Snart was far from being a family man. Infact, if it came down to it he was the oppsite and a bad influence to boot.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Lisa said, "I'm too young to be an aunt Lenny!" She did not seem happy one bit.

"Yes I know Lisa," Leonard finally snaped at her, "I'm pretty sure none of us should have a kid anywhere within a five mile radius."

"Speak for yourself," Rory said, "Kids like me."

"As much as they like scary clowns." Lisa muttered, "How is Barry doing?"

"I don't know Lisa, I haven't talked to him in a while."

"So you're avoiding him?"

"Damn it Lisa!" Leonard counted to ten while pinching his nose, "You just don't get it. I don't think I should involve myself with this situation because all I bring are dangers."

"Isn't him being a vigilante also dangerous?" Rory asked, "Once he has the kid what's going to stop him from returning to that life? Whose going to keep the baby during that time?   
What if something similar happens again?"

Leonard walked out of the room, "You two are not helpful.” 

He mad it to the room that could barely pass as his, it wasn't like he could buy a white picket fence in the middle of the suburbs and leave this life. Leonard wouldn't want the   
child growing up with a criminal as a father.

\--

“Derek,” Stiles murmured against the man's lips, “We really need to get moving. I want to check on Barry and you, have to meet my father.” They were standing in the school 

parking lot kissing and cuddling like new wed couples did. Thea and Roy had left with sour looks on their faces muttering about appropriate times and places. Which had Derek   
reminding them of the clubs incident on new years.

Stiles would get that blackmail material one way or the other. 

“Don't remind me,' Derek whined, “He's going to hate me on principal.”

“Just a little,” Stiles grinned, “You need to meet Scott as well and his woman, they're like a fairy tale or something.”

“Does your father know about the alteration?” 

“Yes, he wasn't happy. He knows about Barry being pregnant now as well so he worries for us.”

They began driving toward the tower, “So if you could get pregnant would you?” 

Stiles was silent for a moment, “I don't want to get your hopes high. Barry was altered differently than I was. But I wouldn't know. I haven't thought about it.”

“There is always adoption.” Derek took Stiles hand and wrapped it with his, “There are many ways.”

“I'm a scientist Derek,” Stiles grinned, “I know.”

Derek and Stiles continued to drive in the comfortable silence.   
\--

 

Felicity was on cloud nine, she was sitting at the diner with Oliver and they were talking about their survival class.   
“Oliver?” an older blonde woman with obvious class approached them. “I thought it was you.”

Oliver's eye twitched, “Mother.”

Felicity took a giant drink of her hot coffee, not caring if it was scolding hot.

“Who is this?” Moira Queen asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

“This is Felicity,” Oliver said, “She's participating in the class I signed up with Thea and Roy.” 

“Felicity Smoak,” Felicity said standing up and stretching out her hand. Moira ignored it, “Ah a classmate? Well, don't forget you have a marriage meeting with Helena today at our 

home.” 

Moira left then, a smug look to her face as Oliver paled and Felicity retracted her hand.

“Felicity I can explain.”

Felicity sat down, she processed, “It's okay Oliver. I don't bring any form of contribution to your family. Your mother completely ignoring me and treating me as a lesser being didn't hurt as much as your input to the situation. Thank you for your time, I'll see myself home.”

“wait,” Oliver grabbed at Felicity, who pushed him away, hard. 

“I can't come up with a reasonable excuse for you and so there isn't one.” Felicity said coldly, “Let go.” 

The lights at the intersection nearby went berserk, the alarms on cars went off, and Felicity's eyes went silver, “Please restrain from talking to me again.”

 

Felicity left at that moment, no turning back, she missed the look of panic that Oliver had.   
\---

“Asshole!” Stiles hissed, “I'll fillet him and serve him his liver for dinner.” 

“Leave it,” Felicity told him, “I'll find someone else Stiles.” 

“I'm sorry Felicity.” Barry told her, “Ice Cream?”

“And bring Allison and Scott,” Felicity said, “I need a lot of comfort so I can face him at school.”

“I'll sneak a snake in his tent,” Stiles muttered as he pulled out his phone, “See if he recovers from a mamba attack.”  
“Is this a bad time?” Leonard asked coming into the room.

“Felicity broke up with Oliver because he's engaged and didn't tell her.” Barry said.

“I don't trust rich folks,” Leonard said, “But I'm a theif so, there's that.”

“We're watching a movie,” Barry informed him, “With ice cream do you want to stay?”

Leonard looked around, “I won't be opposed if I'm not intruding.”

Stiles glared at him, “I like you more than I like Oliver.”

“I'll ice him next time I see him,” Leonard told him causing Stiles to grin like a loon.

“Deal.”

Felicity just sighed.


End file.
